Der entschlossene Klingenfürst
by kingsseeker
Summary: Nach dem Tod seiner beiden Gefährten und Freunde begibt sich der Untote Kane auf eine Reise, um einen Weg zur endgültigen Beseitigung des Fluches zu finden. Als er etwas ihm sehr Bekanntes wieder erlebt, hatte er das Darauffolgende trotz all seiner Vorbereitungen nicht erwartet. Doch seine neuen Gegner werden bald wissen, dass sie sich mit dem Falschen angelegt haben. Dks2/TP Welt.
1. Intro

**Ich besitze keine Rechte über jegliche in meinem Crossover existierenden Charaktere, Gebiete usw. Alle Rechte gehören den Inhabern von "Legend of Zelda" und "Dark Souls". Alles, was ich in meiner Geschichte schreibe, dient nur dazu, meine Leser zu unterhalten.**

Seit zwei Wochen segle ich mit meinem Schiff über das Meer nach Norden und sehe weder die Riesen noch jegliches Land, wenn man die schwimmenden Eisbrocken außen vor lässt. Und sobald das Morgengrauen anbricht, wird sich ein Tag in diese Zeitspanne dazu reihen. Ich bin erstaunt, dass diese bläulich leuchtenden Käfige nicht erloschen sind, obgleich ich nichts für ihre längere Instandhaltung getan habe. Ich würde ja gerne dafür sorgen, dass sie auch in Zukunft weiterleuchten, jedoch handelt es sich hier um einen Zauber, den ich gar nicht kenne. Zwar hat jener Zauber Ähnlichkeiten mit einer der verlorenen Zaubereien von Olaphis, jedoch ist schon das Licht, dass es ausstrahlt, anders als jene Zauberei. Deswegen möchte ich nicht riskieren, durch Experimente ihre Haltbarkeit zu verkürzen; ihr Leuchten ist schon schwach genug geworden. Dass ich überhaupt was jenseits von 300m sehen kann, verdanke ich dem Licht, die der Mond und die Sterne aussenden. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass das Meer heute Nacht ziemlich stürmisch ist, bin ich für diesen Himmel dankbar. Auch für mein Schiff, das trotz der Wellenschläge nicht in seine Einzelteile zerfällt, obwohl der Innenraum vorher überflutet war. Wahrscheinlich wäre es jedoch versunken, hätte ich vorher das Wasser im Innenraum nicht mit meiner Pyromantie verdampft. Es hat jedoch eine Weile gedauert, da ich nicht aus Versehen das Schiff anzünden wollte. Den Ballast habe ich jedoch, bis auf ein paar Gegenstände meiner Wenigkeit und mehrere Rüstungshalter entsorgt. Diese sind nun mit Rüstungen besetzt, welche mich durch ihren besonders hohen Schutz gegen bestimmte Bedrohungen überzeugt haben. Dazu habe ich sie noch an die Wand festgenagelt, damit sie sich nicht auf den ganzen Innenraum verteilen, wenn die Wellenbewegung besonders heftig ist. Die Steuerung dieses Schiffes verlief am Anfang nicht ganz reibungslos. Es reichte nicht nur, das Steuerrad zu drehen, man musste auch die Segeln der Windrichtung anpassen, wodurch klar wird, dass das Schiff nicht dazu konzipiert wurde, nur von einem Mann gesteuert zu werden. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte ich mit etwas Anstrengung dafür sorgen, dass sich das Schiff nicht in der ersten Stunde nach dem Ankerlichten um 180° nach unten dreht.

So stehe ich nun vor meinem Steuerrad und kämpfe gegen die Wellen an, als sie sich nach einiger Zeit plötzlich legten. Von einem Moment auf den Anderen, das Meer ist flach geworden; nicht mal eine winzige Welle bildet sich. Auch das Licht, dass auf meinem Schiff schimmert, scheint nun plötzlich heller. Ich schaue zum Himmel hinauf, doch mein Verdacht bestätigt sich nicht: Der Mond hat sich nicht blutrot gefärbt. Ich schaue von allen Seiten auf das Meer: Kein Strudel in Sicht. Ich erinnere mich an den Tag zurück, an welcher der Mond so eine Farbe hatte. Damals erschien auf dem Meer ein Strudel, welcher mehr oder weniger als Tor nach Drangleic diente. Dies ist diesmal nicht der Fall, doch leider gibt es auch keinen Wind für die Segeln; nicht mal eine winzige Brise spürt ich. Dann höre ich das Geschrei eines Adlers hinter mir und ich drehe mich um, den Blick nach oben gewandt. _Hat er nach all den Niederlagen immer noch nicht genug? Falls er noch keine Hülle ist, wird er nach einiger Zeit zu einer verkommen, wenn er so weitermacht._ Wie erwartet trägt der riesige Adler eine Person in seinen Klauen. Jedoch habe ich nicht erwartet, dass jene Person nicht mein aufdringlichster Verfolger ist, sondern jemand mit einer braunen Kutte. Schlimmer noch ist die Tatsache, dass jene Person mich damals darum gebeten hatte, andere, noch nicht zur Hülle verkommene Menschen umzubringen, obgleich sie nichts derart Schlimmes getan haben, um so einen drastischen Schritt zu rechtfertigen und sich eigentlich noch in seinem Gefängnis aufhalten muss, welches das "Gefäß" für ihn errichtet hat. Ich ging sofort in eine Kampfstellung über, meine linke Hand wandert zu meiner rechten Hüfte und haltet sich am Griff meines gebogenen Schwertes von Eleum Loyce, ein Geschenk von Alsanna, eines Kindes des Abgrunds. Meine rechte Hand greift auf der anderen Seite nach dem Griff dieses verzauberten Katanas, welches ich mitsamt der Rüstung des ehemaligen Trägers von dem Turm im Zentrum von Alken erbeutet habe. Kurz daruf krachte er einige Meter vor meinen Füßen am Rande meines Schiffes in einer gebeugten Körperhaltung auf, ohne jegliche Anzeichen von Verletzungen durch den Sturz zu zeigen."Warum bist du hier?", frage ich ihn. Sich langsam aufrichtend, schaut er mir in die Augen: "Du hast deine Schergen nach mir entsandt, um mich zu töten. Also hatte ich die Idee, den Spieß umzudrehen." Das Licht des Mondes auf seinem bläulichen Gesicht verratet die Abstammung seines "Gefäßes" von den Fenitos.

Spätestens bei seiner tieferen Stimme wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht das "Gefäß" vor mir habe. Ich erinnere mich zurück an unsere erste Begegnung, in der ich ihn begegnete. Ich erforschte diese Residenz, von der ich später erfuhr, dass sie einst Aldia gehörte. Dort fand ich ihn, auf einen Stuhl hinter einer unpassierbaren magischen Barriere. Er hielte sich seine Augen zu und hatte kaum Bewegungsfreiheit in seinem kleinen Raum. Als er mich bemerkte, war es als Erstes das "Gefäß", welches zu mir sprach. Er flehte mich an, wegzugehen und nie mehr zurückzukommen. Kurz danach nahm die andere Person in ihm die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Diese Person erzählte mir, wie er in diese Situation geraten ist und wie sie selbst entstand. Daraufhin fragte er mich, ob ich von Schuld und Erinnerungen geplagt bin und ob ich nach mehr suche. Ich fragte ihn, was er genau damit meint und warum ich jemanden helfen sollte, der Leute einfach nur zur Vorstellung seiner Macht umbringt. Er fragte zurück, wie Menschen wie ich anmaßen, Gut und Böse zu definieren, da er lediglich das nutzt, was die Götter ihn gaben. Zum Schluss fragte er mich, ob ich an seiner Stelle Leute umbringen soll, da er es ansonsten selbst tun wird mit viel mehr Opfern. Ich hielte es damals für eine leere Drohung, da er es sonst wahrscheinlich schon eh getan hätte, und überließ ihn seinen Schicksal. Als ich jedoch kurz nach dem Entfachen der Schöpferflamme zurückkehren wollte, um ihn zu erledigen, war er mitsamt der Barriere nicht mehr da. Da es nirgendwo eine Spur von ihn gab, konnte ich lediglich Jede Nicht-Hülle, die ich kenne, von der freilaufenden Gefahr warnen. Ich selbst hatte noch eine Aufgabe höherer Priorität zu erfüllen, auch wenn ihr Scheitern sehr wahrscheinlich ist: Den Kreislauf zu täuschen, um den Fluch zu stoppen.

"Du arbeitest für Jemanden." "Unsinn. Ich mache nur das, was ich mit den Gaben der Götter tun kann." "Jemand hat den Schalter für die Barriere betätigt. Du wirst es wohl kaum sein." Sein Mund formt sich zu einem Grinsen: "Das stimmt. Es war eine Hülle, die in ihren einfältigen Gedanken es seltsamerweise geschafft hat, den Schalter zu betätigen." _Die? Ihren? Eine Frau!_ "Ihr Gesicht hatte auch ein paar Überraschungen parat. Die eine Hälfte war noch frisch, die Andere verrottet. So ein Exemplar sieht man nicht alle Tage." Er redet von Lucatiel. Oder das, was von ihr übrig geblieben ist. "Was hast du mir ihr gemacht?" "Dasselbe, was du mit deinen Opfern gemacht hast: Ihre Seelen für mich beansprucht."

Eigentlich sollte es mich wütend machen, dass dieser Parasit meine ehemalige Gefährtin, nein, meine Freundin abgeschlachtet hat. Doch weil sie schon eine Hülle war, fühle ich mich eher erleichtert zu wissen, dass sie nicht mehr leiden muss. "Du hast meinen Dank dafür, dass du meiner ehemaligen Gefährtin von ihrem Hüllendasein erlöst hast. Dennoch werde ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, dich zu töten." "Versuch es doch, Mensch!", mit diesen Worten geht er in eine Kampstellung und unser Kampf beginnt.

Ich sehe, wie er zum ersten Zug ausholt, denn in seinen Händen formt sich eine dunkle Masse. _Kann er etwa ohne jegliche Gerätschaften Hexereien zaubern? Das ist schlecht._ In dem Moment trifft eine große Welle das Schiff und lässt es schaukeln. Ich konnte meine Balance schnell zurückfinden, er jedoch musste die Kanalisation seiner Hexerei abbrechen. _Jetzt!_ Meine rechte Hand lässt den Griff los und wandert zu der Klinge an meiner Brust, während ich im Eiltempo meine Gelegenheit nutze und zu ihm schreite. Ich zieh die Klinge aus der von mir hergestellten Scheide. Das Mondlicht glänzt an dieser blau-grünen Klinge, so groß wie ein langer Dolch und ähnlich geformt. Einst war sie Teil von etwas Größerem, doch sein Ursprung zersplitterte im letzten Kampf in Stücke...und mit ihm sein ehemaliger Besitzer. Ich bin nur 2 Schritte vom ihn entfernt, als er seine Balance wiedergefunden hat. Ich hole aus...und durchbohre ihn zwischen die Augen. Haut, Fleisch und Knochen werden getrennt, als meine sich zu seinem Gehirn durchbohrt und auch dieses stark schädigt. Sein Gesicht verzerrt sich in einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse und ein kurzer Schrei tönt aus seinen Lippen, bevor er verstummt. Nun sollte er wie jedes normale Wesen zusammenbrechen und tot auf dem Boden legen. Unglücklicherweise scheint er jedoch kein normales Wesen zu sein. Obgleich ich seinen Kopf durchbohrt habe, kippt er weder um, noch windet er sich im Tode. Stattdessen zeigt sich auf seinem Gesicht ein breites Grinsen. Am Rande meines Auges sehe ich, wie seine rechte Hand eine dunkle Materie erzeugt. Ich mache einen gewaltigen Schritt nach hinten; gerade noch rechtzeitig, um außerhalb der Reichweite einer dunklen Druckwelle zu sein.

Ich bereite mich darauf vor, wieder zu ihm anzustürmen, als mir etwas seltsames am Boden auffällt. Auf dem Boden selbst ist zwar nichts, jedoch scheint der Boden unter einem rötlichen Licht zu leuchten. _Rötliches Licht!?_ Ich dreh meinen Kopf leicht diagonal hoch nach rechts, gerade noch so, um sowohl den Himmel als auch meinen Widersacher beobachten zu können. Dort sehe ich die Quelle des roten Leuchten: Den Mond. "Was ist los, Bürschchen? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, dass dir dein kleines Messer nichts gebracht hat?". Ich ignoriere seinen Spott, denn noch etwas Seltsames fiel mir auf: Das Meer ist ruhig geworden. Nicht mal eine kleine Welle ist unter dem dämmrigen Licht der Laternen zu sehen. In mir schleicht sich eine leichte Vorahnung, was als nächstes geschehen wird, mein Gegner scheinbar jedoch nicht. "Wo war ich nochmal? Ach ja!", spricht er mit sich selbst, bevor er wieder dunkle Energie in seinen Händen manifestiert. Ich greife mit meiner linken Hand nach der Armbrust auf meinem Rücken und ziele auf seinem Kopf. Plötzlich verschwindet der Boden unter meinen Füßen und falle. Meinem Gegner ergeht es nicht viel besser, mit dem Unterschied, dass ich sehen kann, was der Ursprung dafür ist: Das Schiff kippt. _Wie kann das sein? Keine einzige Welle..._ . Meine Gedankengänge werden unterbrochen, als ich den Grund dafür sah: Wir sind in der Mitte eines Strudels gelandet. Ich brauche nicht lange, um all diese seltsamen Ereignisse zu verbinden. _Es beginnt wieder. Wo führt es mich diesmal hin?_ Ich schaue nach oben, nur um etwas Erschreckendes zu sehen: Das Schiff hat sich nun um 180° gekippt und liegt jetzt wenige Meter direkt über uns. _Wenn das Schiff mitreist, wird es uns zerquetschen. Hoffentlich erlange ich mein Bewusstsein schnell genug, damit ich ausweichen kann. Ob auf der anderen Seite dafür genug Platz ist? Das ist egal._ Ich begutachte die Position meines Schiffes genauer und finde heraus, was das Erste ist, was ich auf der anderen Seite tun muss: _Ich muss nach rechts... ._

 ** _Und damit endet das erste Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Ganz vorneweg: Ich werde für ein weiteres Kapitel mindestens 6 Monate brauchen. Dafür habe ich mehrere Gründe:_**

 ** _1\. Ich bin weder wirklich erfahren mit Fanfiction, noch bin ich jemand, der sehr viel im realen Leben schreibt. Somit ist es für mich nicht leicht, eine gute Geschichte zu schreiben_**

 ** _2\. Ich habe im realen Leben oft viel zu tun und komme deswegen nicht oft zum Schreiben_**

 ** _3\. Manchmal habe ich einfach keine Lust :P_**

 ** _Deswegen solltet ihr besser nicht jede Woche nach der Fortsetzung meiner Geschichte schauen, da ihr mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit enttäuscht werdet. Sollten unter euch auch Schreiber von Fanfictions existieren, die irgendwie Teile meiner Geschichte für ihre eigenen Fanfictions nutzen wollen, so habe ich nichts dagegen. Im Gegenteil: Ich würde wahrscheinlich gerne die Alternativen zur Unterhaltung und vielleicht sogar zur Inspiration lesen._**

 ** _Wie es im nächsten Kapitel weitergeht? Hier ein Tipp: Ein Protagonist findet sich in fußhohen, warmen Wasser wieder._**

 ** _Vergisst bitte nicht, meine Fanfiction in den Kommentaren zu bewerten. Feedback kann niemals schlecht sein._**


	2. Kapitel 1: Das Erwachen

_...ausweichen!_ Mein Körper führte diesen Befehl aus, als ich wieder die Kontrolle über ihn hatte. Ich stand auf, rollte nach rechts und zog instinktiv meine zerbrochene Klinge von meiner linken Brustseite, bereit, jeden Angriff abzuwehren. Erst wenige Millisekunden später wird mir klar, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Nicht nur, dass mein Schiff nicht in der Nähe von mir runtergestürzt ist, sondern auch die Umgebung an sich ist mir nicht bekannt. Vor mir ist ein Fluss, welcher von einem Berg fließt und in mehrere Stufen aufgeteilt wird. An der letzten Stufe mündet es in einen Teich, auf den ich gerade stehe. Um den Fluss herum ist eine dicht besiedelte Landschaft aus Bodenpflanzen, Kletterpflanzen und ein paar Bäumen sowie mehreren Felsen mit einer seltsamen Skizzierung. Rechts ist eine Felswand; darunter mündet der Teich in einen unterirdischen Fluss. Links von mir ist ein von Felswänden verengter Pfad mit einem Feldweg. Der interessanteste Teil findet jedoch hinter mir statt. Dort ist wie rechts von mir ein Pfad, jedoch stehen am Rande des Teichs zwei Personen vor mir.

Beide sind männlich und sind eher bäuerlich gekleidet. Die erste Person von rechts trug eine weiße Hose und ein grünes Hemd. Unter dem Hemd sieht man einen Teil einer hölzern gefärbten Tunika, an der ein Band mit einem kleinen Beutel gewickelt ist. Auch auf seinem Kopf trägt er ein weißes Stirnband. Er hatte blondes, nach hinten gekämmtes Haar, stark ausgeprägte schwarze Augenbrauen und grün-blaue Augen. Sein Oberlippenbart umhüllt bis auf eine Lücke in der Mitte zwischen Nase und Mund die ganze Oberlippe und teilweise die Unterlippe. Sein Kinnbart bestand aus Struppen, was im Kontrast zum Oberlippenbart steht. In seiner linken Hand trug er ein Schwert, welches er von seinem Schaft an seinem Rücken gezogen hat. Ich konnte schon beim ersten Blickkontakt sehen, dass das Schwert gewöhnlich ist, auch wenn es eine gewisse Qualität hat. Von Qualität konnte man bei der anderen Person nicht wirklich sprechen. Ein Großteil seiner Bekleidung waren entweder zusammengeflickte Klamotten oder durch Lederriemen an den Körper gehaltene Flicken. Die einzige Ausnahme war die blaue Lederbedeckung um seine Hüfte, welche durch eine gelbliche Seide zusammengehalten wird. Auffällig an seinem Kopf ist sein blond-braunes Haar, die blauen Ohrringe und seine blaue Iris.

An dem Ausdruck ihrer Gesichter konnte ich nur wenig Aggression erkennen, vielmehr sind sie durch Schreck gekennzeichnet. Als Bestätigung für meine Vermutung ist die defensive Haltung des Schwertträgers. Als 5 Sekunden seit dem Blickkontakt vergangen, war ich mir sicher genug, meine Klinge wieder in ihren Schaft zu stecken. Als Antwort darauf entspannte sich der Schwertträger, doch sein Schwert hielt er immer noch in der Hand. "Wer bist du?", fragte er mich. "Mein Name ist Kane. Und Euer?", erwiderte ich. Beide sprachen ihre Namen aus. "Rusl." sagte der Schwertträger, während der andere sich "Link." nannte. Wider meinen Erwartungen hielt Ersterer immer noch sein Schwert fest in der Hand. I _rgendwas hat sie ein wenig verstört._ Ich begann nun, die Fragen zu stellen:"Habt ihr mich bewusstlos aufgefunden?". Normalerweise ist für einen Untoten wie mich der Tod die einzig mögliche Form der Bewusstlosigkeit, doch ich erinnere mich, wie ich schon bei dem letzten Vortex unter dem roten Mond in solch einem Zustand schwebte, bevor ich in diesem Rift zu mir kam. Der Schwertträger, welcher sich Rusl nennt, verzieht sein Gesicht vor Überraschung. Ich vermute, dass dass er mit einer solch banalen Antwort nicht gerechnet hat. Schließlich antwortet er mir mit "Ja.". "Habt ihr gesehen, wie ich hierher kam?". Sein Partner erwidert diesmal meine Frage "Ja, aber jetzt erklär uns mal, wie das möglich ist?" "Ich war bewusstlos. Ihr müsst mir schon erklären, was während meiner Abwesenheit passiert ist". Beide schauen sich verwirrt an. _Scheinbar überlegen sie sich noch eine Antwort._ Dann sprach wieder der Bauernjunge zu mir, während er sich am Hinterkopf kratzt: "Wie soll ich es formulieren? ...Ich sag es mal kurz und bündig: Wir waren die ganze Zeit hier und wollten gerade mit unseren Pferden zu unserem Dorf zurückkehren, als sich bei der Quelle, auf der du stehst, ein Vortex gebildet hat, bevor du von jenem Vortex ausgespuckt wurdest." _Das erklärt, warum der Schwertträger immer noch in seiner Kampfstellung verharrt._ Mit dem Satz "Hast du was darüber zu sagen?", fordert er indirekt von mir, dass ich Rede und Antwort stehe. Und das tat ich auch: "Nun ja, das letzte, an dass ich mich erinnern kann, war, dass ich in einer Ruine einen seltsamen Altar berührte, bevor alles weiß wurde. Danach bin ich hier gelandet". Beide zogen die Augenbrauen hoch und schauten sich wieder einander an. Unter normalen Umständen hätten sie mir wahrscheinlich kein Wort geglaubt, doch vorhin herrschten keine normalen Umstände. "Meinst du das wirklich ernst?". Ich antworte Rusls Frage mit einem ernsten Nicken.

Nach einer Weile der Stille entspannt er sich nun vollständig und steckt endlich sein Schwert ein. Er geht mit seinem Partner auf mich zu und streckt seine Hand zur Begrüßung. "Du musst ziemlich verwirrt sein, nicht wahr?", fragt er mich mit einem leicht lächelnden Gesichtsausdruck. Ich erwidere seine Geste: "Wird sich wahrscheinlich legen, sobald ich eine Karte oder Kartographie in meinen Händen habe". Sein Gesichtsausdruck wird wieder ernst: "Wir haben leider nichts dergleichen". "Dann muss ich wohl solange die Gegend erkunden, bis ich ein paar Hinweise darauf finde, wo ich bin". "Ich kann dich zur Hyrule-Stadt mitnehmen", fügt sein Partner Link mit ein, "Ich muss nach dem dritten Morgen sowieso dorthin reiten. Ich kann dich dann dort bei der großen Bibliothek absetzen." _Hyrule-Stadt? Hyrule? Ich habe noch nie davon gelesen, geschweige denn davon gehört._ "Du hast ein Pferd?" "Ja. Deine Ankunft hat sie zum Dorf zurück verscheucht, aber ich habe ein Pferd." "Tut mir leid!" "Macht nichts! Wir waren sowieso auf dem Rückweg.", erwidert er, während er mir die Hand ausstreckt. Ich ging mit ihm den Händedruck ein. "Wie kann ich mich erkenntlich zeigen?" Er scheint ein wenig überrascht zu sein, dass ich meine kommende Schuld schon jetzt begleichen will. "Nun, im Dorf gibt es immer was zu tun und wir können immer eine helfende Hand gebrauchen" "Wie heißt euer Dorf?" "Ordon!" _Wieder ein Ort, von dem ich nicht gehört habe._ "Nun denn,...", unterbricht uns Rusl, "...wir sollten uns besser spurten. Es wird langsam dunkel" Die Sonne leuchtet rötlich, wie sie es bei einem Sonnenaufgang oder - in diesem Fall - bei einem Sonnenuntergang tun würde.

Wir marschierten weiter hinten zu einem von Felswänden verengten Pfad, welcher dahinter eine große, fast schon kreisförmige Fläche preisgibt. Kaum sind wir wieder an einem verengten Pfad mit einer darauf folgenden großen Fläche angekommen, spricht Link zu mir: "Ich würde dich gerne was fragen" "Sprich" "Wieso bist du mit verschieden Utensilien ausgerüstet?". Wieder musste ich ein wenig an der Wahrheit drehen: "Ich bin ein Pilger, der unerforschte Länder erkundet" "Also hast du diese ganzen Gegenstände gefunden?", fragt mich Rusl. "Den größeren Teil davon.", antwortete ich, "Den Rest habe ich von manchen Banditen entnommen, die es nicht geschafft haben, mich auszurauben." "Du bist also gut mit dem Schwert bewandert?", fragt mich diesmal Link. "Nicht nur mit dem Schwert", war meine Antwort. Wir gelangten nun an einer Hängebrücke. Als wir sie durchquerten, fällt Rusl etwas auf: "Hast du Höhenangst?". Er deutet damit auf meine linke Hand an, welche an der Abgrenzung entlang gleitet. "Nein, aber ich hatte erlebt, wie eine andere Hängebrücke von der Mitte aus zusammengebrochen ist. Ich konnte gerade noch so den Rest der Absperrung ergreifen, als dies geschah.". "Also hast du Angst vor Hängebrücken?" "Ein wenig"

Am Ende der Hängebrücke steht ein offenes Tor aus Holz, wobei es mehr zur Dekoration dient als zur Absperrung, da die beiden Hälften der Holzwand nur bis zum Knie reichen. Der Rest ist eine hufeisenförmige Blumendekoration oberhalb der Holzwand sowie mehrere vertikal aufgestellte Baumstämme. Zwei davon bilden jeweils ein Ende der Hälfte und sorgen dafür, dass das Tor beim Schließen den ganzen Weg bedeckt. Die zwei Stämme am anderen Ende sind mit viel dickeren Stämmen, welche am Boden verankert sind, mit mehreren Seilen auf eine spezielle Weise verbunden, so dass die Hälften eine Fußlänge über dem Boden schweben. Rusl schiebt die Torhälften nach außen, damit wir passieren können. Als wir durch das Tor gingen. schloss er es zu und verband die Torhälften mit einem Seil. Kaum sind wir zehn Schritte gelaufen, sehe ich links ein weiteres Tor, welches vom Aufbau her dem Ersten fast identisch ist. Dahinter befindet sich noch eine Quelle, welche Ähnlichkeiten mit der vorherigen in Sachen tätowierten Felsen und Wasserfällen aufweist, jedoch diesmal nur zwei Stufen besitzt. Ich stelle eine Frage: "Was hat es mit den Tätowierungen auf den Felsen auf sich?". Daraufhin erwidert Rusl: "Diese Felsen stehen schon seit Hunderten von Jahren. Niemand weiß mehr über ihre Bedeutung." "Es wird jedoch gesagt, dass sie etwas mit den Quellen zu tun haben", bemerkt Link. Daraufhin kontert er: "Natürlich haben sie etwas mit den Quellen zu tun, wenn sie an jeder Quelle platziert sind!" Wir laufen einen ausgetrampelten Pfad entlang. Rechts von uns ist eine große Felswand, links ein unangetasteter Wald. Mehrere Schritte später vergrößert sich die knappe Wiesenfläche um den Feldweg kreisförmig, nur um danach wieder kleine Seitenflächen zu sein. "Da fällt mir ein", beginnt Rusl:"Du brauchst ja noch einen Schlafplatz" "Er kann bei meinem Haus übernachten" "Wenn du es willst, Link.", er schaut zu mir: "Bist du damit einverstanden?". "Ja". Link dreht sich zu mir hin und zeigt mit beiden Händen zu meiner rechten: "Wir sind da"

Das, auf das er zeigt, ist ein riesiger, turmdicker Baum, in dessen Baumhöhle sich ein zweistöckiges Haus drei Meter über den Boden befindet. Eine Strickleiter verbindet die Baumhöhle mit den Boden. Abgesehen von der Dekoration unter dem ersten Dach an der Vorderseite - ein mit Schnüren gebundenes Paar Ziegenhörner, welche ein grünes Schal mit weiß-lila-gestreiftem Unterteil und einem goldenen Dreieck in der Mitte halten - und den violetten Fliesen ist es ein gewöhnliches Holzhaus. "Also gut, ich muss jetzt nach Hause. Gute Nacht.", verabschiedet sich Rusl. "Gute Nacht". "Gute Nacht". Er lief einen Pfad entlang, der entgegengesetzt zum Baumhaus steht. Wir klettern die Leiter herauf, während ich Link eine Frage stelle: "Warum ist dein Haus so weit abseits deines Dorfes?". Er zuckt mit den Schultern:"Keine Ahnung. Ich habe das Haus nicht gebaut". Er öffnet für mich die Tür: "Herein!". "Ich überlasse dir den Vortritt". Auch wenn sein Verhalten gutherzig ist, so ist unsere Bekanntschaft zu kurz, um ihn meinen Rücken anzuvertrauen. Er schaut mich verwirrt an, erfüllt aber dennoch meine Forderung: "OK, wenn du es so willst".

Nun befinden wir uns im Inneren des Hauses, welches man in zwei Hälften beschreiben kann. Die eine Hälfte ist ein kreisförmiger, bis zum Dach hoher Raum, welcher mit allen Utensilien gefüllt ist, die ein Bauer haben würde: Küche, Körbe, leichte Klamotten, Bilder, Gartenwerkzeuge usw.. Zwei winzige Stockwerke über uns sind mit Leitern verbunden. Während der höchste Stockwerk Zugang zum Dachfenster gibt, ist der Untere eher als Verbindungsstelle von Nutzen. Die andere Hälfte ist rechteckig und hat bis auf einer Leiter zum Keller nichts nennenswertes zu bieten. Es dauert nicht lang, da fallen mir merkwürdige Dinge auf: "Ihr sagtet, ihr hättet keine Karte". Er verstand es als Erstes nicht, doch es wurde ihm schnell klar, was ich meinte. Sowohl im Erdgeschoss als auch im ersten Stock befindet sich jeweils ein Bücherregal mit mehr als zehn Büchern. "Die meisten davon sind nur Baupläne und Märchengeschichten". "Oh, OK". Eine weitere Auffälligkeit sticht mir ins Auge: _Wo ist ein Bett?_ Im selben Augenblick beantwortet er mir die Frage, bevor ich sie stellen konnte. "Hier ist deine Schlafmatte", er gab mir eine grünfarbene, zusammengerollte Matte. In seiner anderen Hand ist noch eine Matte. _Er schläft also nur auf einer Matte!?_ Kaum nahm ich mir die Matte, fragt er mich etwas:"Willst du nicht etwas, nun ja...gemütlicheres anziehen?". Noch vertraue ich ihm nicht genug, um mich verwundbar zu zeigen. "Es ist gemütlicher als es aussieht!" Er schien es mir anhand seines skeptischen Blicks nicht zu glauben. Trotzdem fragt er nicht weiter nach, als wir die Matten ausrollen und uns hinlegen. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihn kann ich nicht schlafen. Ich habe kein Bedürfnis nach Schlaf, seit ich diesen Fluch trage. Daran haben auch die Mächte in den Kronen nichts geändert. Als ich mir sicher bin, dass er eingeschlafen ist, verlasse ich so leise wie möglich das Haus. Abseits der typischen Geräusche von Waldbewohnern ist nichts Sonderbares geschehen, als ich zur Quelle hin lief. Dort verbringe ich bis kurz vor Sonnenaufgang meine Zeit mit körperlichem Training und dem Bekämpfen eines imaginären Feindes.

 **So, endlich ist das zweite Kapitel hier. Ich habe es sogar in weniger als einem halben Jahr geschafft, es herauszubringen (*Mir selbst auf die Schulter klopfen*).**

 **Ich habe beim kurzen Überlesen meiner Kapiteln gemerkt, dass ich oft zwischen Präsens und 1. Vergangenheit wechsle. Wenn es euch stört, dann sagt etwas und ich bessere es aus.**

 **Wo wir von ausbessern sprechen: Ich überlege gerade, die Alterseinstufung später auf M hochzuheben, da ich vorhabe, im wörtlichen Sinne Köpfe rollen zu lassen, aber ich denke, dass kann ich tun, wenn es so weit kommt.**

 **All das beiseite gelegt, hier ist der nächste Tipp für das nächste Kapitel: Ein Bauer stirbt auf dem Spielfeld. Sein Platz nimmt nun ein Monster ein.**


	3. Kapitel 2: Wiederkehr des Todes

*KLOK*

Das Holz zersprang in zwei Teile, als ich mit der Axt zuschlug. Seit dem ersten Morgen nach meiner Ankunft ist dies hauptsächlich meine Aufgabe: Holz hacken. Ich mache meine Arbeit ziemlich gut, wenn man sich meinen Berg aus zerhacktem Holz ansieht. Dennoch mache ich weiter. Ich hebe mit der linken Hand ein Holzstück vom Boden auf und lege es auf einen kniehohen Felsen vor mir, während ich mit der anderen Hand die mir ausgeliehene Holzfälleraxt hochhebe, um mit einem lauten *KLOK* ein weiteres Holzstück zu zerteilen. Das Dorf, in dem Link und Rusl leben, ist selbst für seine Standards sehr klein. Lediglich eine Hand voll Wohnhäuser sowie eine Farm hat es zu bieten. Diese sind dabei von einem Fluss in zwei Hälften geteilt, welcher zur Farm hin immer dünner und flacher wird.

Durch die bescheidene Größe der Gemeinschaft fiel es mir nicht schwer, ihre Einwohner und deren Beziehungen zueinander zu verstehen. Rusl vermählt mit einer Frau namens Uli, welche gerade eine weit voran geschrittene Schwangerschaft durchmacht. Sie haben bereits einen Sohn namens Colin, welcher die Gesichtsform und die blonden Haare seiner Mutter aufweist. Link hingegen ist noch nicht vermählt, hat jedoch eine tiefe Beziehung mit der Tochter des Bürgermeisters namens Illya. Sie hat etwas blonderes Haar als Link, dessen Ursprung ich nicht auslesen kann, da ihr Vater eine Glatze hat und ihre Mutter lange nicht mehr unter den Lebenden verweilt. Ihr Vater Bo ist ein beleibter Mann mit einer Kuhglockenkette und einem grauen Schnurrbart, welcher zwischen Mund und Nase wegrasiert wurde. Im Kontrast zu seinem Aussehen scheint er ziemlich kompetent in seiner Arbeit als Bürgermeister zu sein, auch wenn er keinen großen Wert auf Schutzvorrichtungen seines Dorfes hegt, da dessen Abgeschiedenheit die Gemeinde gut genug schützt.

*KLOK*

Dies war nun das letzte Stück Holz, dass ich halbieren musste. Ich schaue zum Eingang der Farm hin, in der sich Link mit einem anderen Dorfbewohner um die Ziegen kümmert. Dabei schein ich nicht der Einzige zu sein, der das macht. Illya schaut vor ihrem Haus in dieselbe Richtung wie ich. Von den Schultern bis zu den Achseln reicht ein Stück Leder, welches bis auf einer Schnalle in der Mitte auf der Vorderseite, welcher mit einem türkisen Halsband verbunden ist. Jenes Stück Leder ist mithilfe von türkisen Schnüren mit einem Stoffkleid zusammengenäht, welches mit eingenähten Ranken und Sternen verziert ist. Sie trägt eine hellbraune Hose, an deren linken Seite eine kleine Tasche zusammengebunden ist. Nach 10 Sekunden stand nun Epona vor dem Tor. Außer ihrer weißen Mähne ist ihr ganzes Fell rotbraun gefärbt. Auf ihrem Rücken sitzt Link, mit den Riemen gelassen in der Hand. Im Gegensatz zu Illya laufe ich nicht so eilig zu ihm hin. Sie begrüßt ihn und fragt ihn, wie sein Tag gelaufen ist. Er antwortet:"Ganz normal". "Bist auch fertig geworden?", fragte ich ihn. "Ja! Wie war dein Tag so?" "Nicht wirklich anders als bei dir, aber wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist heute der Tag der Abreise." "Ganz recht! Bist du etwa aufgeregt?" "Das ist nicht meine erste Reise." Er schaut an mir vorbei: "Wir reden später weiter. Ich muss etwas besprechen."

Ich schaue nach hinten. Vor Illyas Haus steht der Bürgermeister höchst persönlich. "Schöne Grüße euch beiden." "Gleichfalls", antworten wir zeitgleich. Er schaut zu mir hin: "Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich kurz mit Link unter vier Augen sprechen könnte?." "Nein!" Link ist schon von Epona abgestiegen und läuft an mir vorbei zum Bürgermeister hin. Während sie über etwas für mich uninteressantes besprechen, bewege ich mich auf Epona zu. Ich streichle ihre weiße Mähne: "Hallo Mädchen, heute ist die Zeit unseres ersten und möglicherweise auch letzten Ritts." "Erschrecke sie jedoch diesmal nicht so!", erwidert Illya und schaut mich ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an. Bei unserer ersten Begegnung hat sie mich dafür getadelt, dass ich Epona weggescheucht habe. Mir ist dabei aufgefallen, dass ihre Schilderung, was damals passiert ist, nicht mit den tatsächlichen Ereignissen übereinstimmt, die Link und Rusl gesehen haben, woraus ich schloss, dass sie nicht mit der kompletten Wahrheit herausgerückt sind. Ich habe mich bei ihr und Epona entschuldigt, um die Situation schnell zu entschärfen. _Ich finde so schon genug Feinde, da muss ich mir nicht noch mehr machen._ Sie schaut nun zum Pferd hin und streichelt ihren Rücken, während sie mit ihr spricht: "Pass auf die beiden gut auf, ja? Es ist ein weiter Weg bis zur Hauptstadt".

Sie streichelte ihre rechte Seite, als ihr etwas auffällt: "Was ist denn das?!" Sie schaut auf das rechte vordere Bein von Epona, welches leicht angeschwollen ist. Ich vermute, dass sie es sich gestern zugezogen hat, als Link die Kinder ins Dorf zurückholen musste, welche einem Affen hinterher gejagt sind. Illya schaut verärgert zu Link hin, welcher ihren Aufschrei zusammen mit Bo gehört hat und nun in unsere Richtung schaut: "Was soll das Link? Epona ist ja verletzt!". Seine Antwort ist lediglich ein entsetztes Gesicht, was ihr gar nicht gefiel. Während sie auf ihn zugeht und ihn für seine Rücksichtslosigkeit tadelt, schaue ich mir die Schwellung genauer an. Scheinbar ist das Pferd beim Sprinten gegen etwas Hartem gestoßen. _Im schlimmsten Fall könnte sich die Schwellung vergrößern Das warme Wasser von der Quelle wird bestimmt die Schwellung lindern, bis sie verschwunden ist._

Kaum ziehe ich jedoch an der Leine, ziehe ich schon die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich: "Wohin willst du mit ihr hin?!". Nun steht Illya vor mir und mit den Armen auf ihrer Hüfte. "Ich bringe sie zur Quelle. Das warme Wasser wird sich um die Schwellung hervorragend kümmern." Es scheint ihr nicht zu reichen:"Ich entscheide, was mit ihr passiert, nicht du!" "Wenn es so ist: Darf ich mich bitte um ihre Schwellung kümmern, damit ich mich für damals revanchieren kann?" Ihr verärgerter Gesichtsausdruck lockert sich und ihre Arme fallen von der Hüfte runter. Sie seufzt einmal: "Gut, von mir aus! Aber wehe, du lässt es mich bereuen!". "Habs verstanden!".

Ich wusste, wie schmerzlindernd warmes Wasser sein kann. Dennoch heilt die Schwellung schneller als ich es erwartet habe. Es hat länger gedauert, an den Kindern vorbeizukommen, die vor lauter Streiterei wegen den Vorfall von gestern vergessen haben, mir und Epona den Weg zur Quelle freizumachen. In der Zwischenzeit würde ich meine Ausrüstung holen, hätte ich es nicht schon längst getan. Stattdessen musste ich sie dreimal aufrufen, bis sie mich endlich bemerkt haben. Ich streichle ihr wieder die Mähne und schaue zum Eingang der Quelle hin: "Streiten sie immer noch darüber oder was ist los?". Fünf Minuten seit ich hier bin warte ich auf Link, Illya oder irgendjemanden, der mit etwas über die Abfahrt sagt. "Scheinbar müssen wir sie darauf hinweisen, dass wir heute noch eine Reise vor uns haben."

Kaum haben wir jedoch den Eingang erreicht, höre ich ein Trampeln von der Ferne. Es stammt nicht von Eponas Hufen, sondern kommt aus der Richtung der Hängebrücke. Als ich zur Brücke hinschaue, sehe ich den Ursprung der Trampelgeräusche: Mehrere Schweine mit braunem Fell, die einundhalb so groß sind wie ich und deren Eckzähne aus ihren Mund herausragen, stürmen von der Brücke aus in meine Richtung zu. Auf jedem sitzen jeweils zwei grünhäutige, menschenähnliche Wesen, die mir von der Größe her gerade noch bis zu meinen Schultern reichen. Sie alle tragen dieselben Klamotten: Eine graue Felltunika, eine orange-braune Lederkappe, welche ihren Kopf verdeckt, aber nicht ihre Hörner, eine schwarze Hose, ein Gurt mit einem Totenkopf in der Mitte, ein paar Stoffschuhe und einen blauen Mundschutz, welcher vom Hals bis zur Mitte ihres Gesichts reicht.

Ich merke, wie Epona versucht, sich von meinem Griff an der Leine zu lösen, also lasse ich los. Sie wird mir im Kampf eh nicht wirklich helfen können, da die Schweine vom Körperbau her viel kräftiger sind und mir der Vorteil in der Geschwindigkeit bei diesem engen Pfad, auf dem ich stehe, wenig nützt. Kaum hat ein Reiter die Brücke überquert, nimmt der Schütze hinter ihm seinen Bogen raus und zielt mit einem Pfeil auf mich. Spätestens als der Pfeil in meine Richtung flog, wurde mir klar, dass sie nur ans Töten interessiert sind. Ich fange den Pfeil in der Luft mit meiner rechten Hand ab, ziehe mit der anderen Hand meine Armbrust und drücke ab. Der Bolzen trifft das Schwein genau zwischen die Augen, wodurch es sofort zusammenbricht. Durch die Geschwindigkeit überschlägt es sich, was den Schützen in meine Richtung wirft. Der Reiter hingegen haltet sich an der Leine fest, nur um vom toten Schwein zerquetscht zu werden. Als der Schütze nur noch eine Hand breit von mir entfernt ist, ramme ich ihn seinen Pfeil in den Kopf. Er bricht sofort zusammen und fällt regungslos zu Boden.

Mehr Zeit zur Begutachtung der Toten blieb mir nicht, da sofort ein weiteres berittenes Schwein in meine Richtung galoppiert. Diesmal ist der hintere Reiter mit einer Keule anstatt mit einem Bogen bewaffnet. Meine Distanz zum Schwein ist zu gering, um mit der Armbrust zielen zu können. Stattdessen führe ich eine Hechtrolle nach rechts durch. Ich befinde mich nun wieder in der Quelle und sehe von dort aus weitere Reiter, die in Richtung des Dorfes reiten, während ich meine Armbrust nachlade. Ich erwäge, ob ich sie alle mit meiner Pyromantie verbrennen soll, doch entschied mich schnell dagegen. Der Wald zwischen dem Dorf und der Quelle könnte ziemlich leicht Feuer fangen und sich eventuell zum Dorf verbreiten.

Kaum bin ich zu diesem Entschluss gekommen, blockieren drei Reiter den Eingang zur Quelle. All ihre Mitreiter sind mit einem Bogen bewaffnet und zielen auf mich. _Wenn sie alle ihre Angriffe gut abstimmen, könnte es ziemlich schwierig werden, heil rauszukommen._ Da sie mich mit Grunzen und Fauchen begrüßen, vermute ich, dass sie die Leichen ihrer Kameraden gesehen haben. _Vielleicht könnte ich ihren Zorn ausnutzen._ Ich ziehe meine zerbrochene Klinge und warte darauf, dass sie ihren Angriff beginnen, damit ich ein Zeitfenster für meinen Gegenangriff finden kann.

Doch dieser kommt nicht. Stattdessen sehe ich hinter ihnen einen schwer gepanzerten Reiter mit einem ebenso gepanzerten blauen Schwein als Reittier. Er ist mehr als doppelt so groß wie die anderen, sogar größer als ich. Als Einziger ist die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts nicht verdeckt, womit ich sein grünes, aufgeblähtes Gesicht sehe. Auch seine Hörner sind enorm groß, deren Enden zeigen jedoch nach oben. Auf seinem Rücken trägt er eine riesige Axt, die fast genauso groß ist wie er und seine rechte Hand haltet ein bemaltes Rufhorn. Sein Schwein hat nicht nur viel größere Eckzähne, sondern auch zwei riesige, bemalte Hörner, die unter den hochgestellten Ohren herausragen. Aus all diesen Unterschieden schlussfolgere ich, dass er der Anführer dieser Wesen ist.

Wie die anderen hat er scheinbar mein Werk gesehen, da er mich grimmig anschaut. Doch dann ist sein Fokus auf etwas anderes gerichtet, da er sich umschaut. Da die Bogenschützen immer noch auf mich zielen, sehe ich keine Gelegenheit, ihn meinen Bolzen in sein Gesicht zu schießen. Nachdem er sich umgeschaut hat, nimmt er sein Rufhorn in den Mund und bläst darauf. Ich verstärke meine Konzentration für den kommenden Angriff, aber dieser bleibt aus. Weder die Schützen noch die Reiter reagieren auf das vermeintliche Signal zum Angriff. _Was ist hier los?_ Nachdem er sein Rufhorn aus seinem Mund rausgenommen hat, grunzt er mit erhobenem Finger in meine Richtung, bevor er zum Dorf reitet.

Scheinbar war dies der wahre Angriffsbefehl, denn die Reiter bringen ihre Schweine in Bewegung. Sie vergrößern ihren Abstand voneinander, um mich umzingeln zu können. Ich gehe langsam nach hinten, um mich nicht umzingeln zu lassen, während ich die Stellung der Schützen beobachte. Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit kann ich einen mit einem Kopfschuss erledigen, aber nicht drei auf einmal. Das Paar in der Mitte hat im Gegensatz zu den anderen zwei Paaren nicht ihr Schwein zur Seite dirigiert, wodurch der Schütze nach rechts lehnen muss. Damit kann er von meiner rechten Seite aus mich nicht abschießen, ohne erstmal seine Stellung zu ändern. Danach muss ich mich vor dem linken Schützen in Deckung bringen, während ich den Schützen in der Mitte erledige. Damit steht mein Plan nun fest.

Ich ziele mit der Armbrust auf den rechten Bogenschützen und drücke ab. Ohne hinzuschauen, ob ich getroffen habe, mache ich einen Hechtsprung zur linken Seite des mittleren Schweins. Ich höre sowohl einen abgeschossenen Pfeil als auch einen fallenden Körper, jedoch spüre ich keinen Schmerz. _So weit so gut._ Ich stecke meine Armbrust ein und durchbohre den Kopf mittleren Bogenschützen, der sich nun zu meiner Seite gedreht hat, mit meinem zerbrochenen Schwert in der Vorhand, indem ich zu ihn springe und seine Schläfe treffe. Während der rechte Reiter grunzt, habe ich den mittleren Reiter schon herunter gezogen und enthauptet.

Den Befehl des rechten Reiters folgend, positioniert das linke Duo ihr Schwein an meiner ursprünglichen Position, um freies Schussfeld auf mich zu haben. Währenddessen spornt der rechte Reiter sein Schwein dazu an, mich niederzutrampeln. Da er das Schwein jedoch ein wenig zu meiner linken Seite dreht, wird mir klar, dass er mich daran hindern möchte, hinter dem mittleren Schwein in Deckung zu gehen. Also bleibe ich stehen und fange den Pfeil auf, während ich mit meiner Armbrust den Reiter vor mir abschieße. Wie ein Wurfmesser werfe ich den Pfeil zu dem Kopf seines Besitzers zurück, während ich zu meiner rechten Seite ein Aufprallgeräusch höre. Der letzte lebende Reiter hat sein Schwein direkt zu einer Wand dirigiert, und liegt nun reglos am Boden, mit dem Kopf auf unnatürliche Weise verdreht. Scheinbar ein Genickbruch.

Mein Sieg ist jedoch kurzweilig, denn ich höre die Trampelgeräusche des restlichen Überfallkommandos vom Dorf immer näher kommen. Kurz danach sehe ich sie zur Hängebrücke zurückreiten, jedoch ist diesmal etwas anders: Sie haben die Kinder mitgenommen. _Warum nehmen sie die Kinder mit?_ Ich kann nicht wirklich was dagegen tun. Sie ritten zu schnell, um sie mit meiner Armbrust zu treffen, ohne die Kinder in Gefahr zu bringen und wenn ich näher komme, werde ich niedergetrampelt. Nachdem sie allesamt von meinen Sichtfeld verschwunden sind, eile ich zum Dorf hin.

Als ich Links Haus erreicht habe, sehe ich, was mit ihm passiert ist. Auf dem Feldweg liegt sein Kopf mit weit offenen, toten Augen. Der Rest seines Körpers liegt vor meinen Füßen. Ich sehe links von mir, wie Rusl einer bewusstlosen Illya eine Platzwunde am Kopf mit Bandagen bedeckt. Er selbst hat eine tiefe Schnittwunde an der Bauchseite, die er noch nicht versorgt hat.

"Rusl!" Er bemerkt mich jetzt: "Kane?! Du lebst noch?!". Ich zeige auf Links Leiche: "Wer hat Link getötet? War es dieser schwer gepanzerte Reiter?". Soweit ich es gesehen habe, war er der Einzige, welcher mit einer scharfen Waffe ausgerüstet war. Rusl schaut mich ungläubig an: "Woher kennst du ihn? Wie bist du überhaupt noch am Le..." "Ich war in der Quelle und habe ihn vorbeireiten sehen. Die, die nicht vorbeiritten, habe ich getötet. Jetzt beantworte mir meine Frage." Er antwortet schnell mit einem "Ja!". "Versorge deine Wunden, ich muss jetzt los." Er scheint von meiner Aussage nicht begeistert zu sein: "Du lässt uns alleine? Die Leute, die dir Obdach und Hilfe anboten?" "Missverstehe mich nicht! Ich werde versuchen, eure Kinder zu retten. Und wenn ich den Anführer dieser Truppe wiedersehe, werde ich ihn köpfen." Er scheint nicht wirklich überzeugt zu sein: "Bist du irre? Du hast alleine keine Chance!" Ich drehe mich um und beginne, mich auf dem Weg zu machen. "In den Zeiten, in denen ich in der Unterzahl war, habe schon gegen schwierigere Gegner gekämpft. Mein Wohlbefinden soll deine geringste Sorge sein."

Ich hole meine Maske raus und schaue sie an. Sie stellt ein Gesicht mit ausgeprägten Bart und gestreiften Augen dar. Ein Andenken an einer guten Gefährtin meinerseits. Ich setze sie auf und spüre sofort, dass sich vor mir ein neues Kapitel öffnen wird.

 **Wow, das war...ziemlich lange. Ich sollte vielleicht die Wegpunkte kürzer setzen, in der ich ein Kapitel enden lasse.**

 **Zumindest kann ich mich darüber freuen, wieder ein neues Kapitel in weniger als einem halben Jahr herausgebracht zu haben.**

 **Aber eins stößt mir selbst schon auf, nämlich dass viele Charaktere aus Dark Souls 2 nicht bei der Erstellung von Storys wählbar sind. Ich hätte nämlich gerne Navlaan und den "Träger des Fluches" unter meinen Titel stehen anstatt Rusl und OC. Wenn jemand weiß, wie man diese Charaktere einfügt: Schreib mir bitte!**

 **Apropro Schreiben: Unser lieber Kane wird weitere Charaktere aus TP treffen. Ich würde gerne wissen, auf welche Treffen ihr die größte Vorfreude habt.**

 **Hier sind die möglichen Kandidaten, mit denen Kane konfrontiert wird:**

 **Renaldo**

 **Zelda**

 **Midna**

 **Zant**

 **Ganondorf**

 **Alle 4 Lichtgeister**

 **Prinz Ralis**

 **Die Dark Souls 2 Charaktere lasse ich auch mal zählen:**

 **2\. Begegnung mit Navlaan**

 **Der Verlassene**

 **Jetzt wo das hinter mir liegt, komme ich zum nächsten Tipp: Das eine Auge sieht, das Andere nicht.**

 **Edit: Ich merke gerade erst jetzt. Dass es auch sogenannte "Polls" dafür gibt. Ich werde einen Poll bei meinem Profil aufmachen, wo ihr dann abstimmen könnt.**


	4. Kapitel 3: Veränderung und Anpassung

Als ich wieder bei der Quelle bin, sehe ich, wie die drei Schweine vom Wasser trinken. Ich steige auf das am nächsten liegende drauf und schwinge die Leine, um es zum Laufen zu bringen. Es zeigt keinen Widerstand gegen seinen neuen Reiter, bewegt sich aber nur in Schrittgeschwindigkeit. Als ich es zum Pfad mit der Hängebrücke dirigiert habe, sehe ich etwas nicht erfreuliches: Auf der anderen Seite der Hängebrücke versucht einer der Grünhäutigen, mit einem Beil die Seile abzutrennen, welche die Brücke zusammenhalten. _Ich muss schnell handeln!_ Ich schlage mit meinen Beinen fest auf die Seiten meines Reittiers. Daraufhin stellt es sich auf, wodurch ich fast vom Sattel fiel, hätte ich nicht meine Füße rechtzeitig auf den Rücken meines Reittiers gesetzt. Wenigstens hat es danach angefangen, richtig zu rennen.

Der Brückensaboteur bemerkt die Gefahr, die schnell auf ihn zukommt, und schlägt panisch auf einen der beiden Tragseile der Brücke. Das Tragseil ist fast komplett durchgeschnitten, als ich in der Mitte der Hängebrücke angelangt bin. Es wird mir klar, dass ich es auf normalem Wege nicht schaffen werde. Ich nehme eine stabile Position an, ohne meine Füße vom Rücken meines Reittiers abzunehmen. Doch als ich sehe, wie er zum letzten Schlag ausholt, gebe ich den Plan auf, ihn mit meiner Armbrust zu töten. Stattdessen setze ich zum Sprung an.

Das Seil wurde nun durchtrennt. _Schade um das Reittier._ Ich mache einen Hechtsprung und spüre bis zu meinen Oberschenkeln den Boden, während das Schwein quiekend in den Abgrund fällt. Da ich sehe, wie der Saboteur mit dem Beil auf mich zuläuft, ziehe ich meine Beine hoch und rolle in seine Richtung, während ich meine Armbrust ziehe. Vom Boden aus drücke ich den Abzug und nehme ein weiteres Leben. Ich ziehe den Bolzen von seinem Schädel raus und lade damit meine Armbrust wieder nach, bevor ich sie wieder einstecke.

Währenddessen fallen mir zwei beunruhigende Dinge auf: Der Himmel hat sich verdunkelt und zehn Schritte vor mir steht eine Zauberbarriere. Ich vermute, dass es eine Hexerei ist, da außer der gelb-dunkelgelb leuchtenden Umrandung und Symbole alles schwarz ist. In der Mitte hat ein Symbol die Form eines Schlüssellochs mit einem Auge in der Kreisfläche, während die anderen Symbole eher unverständliches Gekritzel sind. Ich berühre vorsichtig die Barriere. Sie fühlt sich fest wie Stein an, gibt aber auch eine leicht kribblige Aura von sich ab. Ich schiebe mit beiden Händen, doch es rührt sich nichts. Aus Mangel an weiteren Optionen hole ich zum Schlag aus.

Plötzlich greift mich jedoch eine dunkelgraue Hand um den Hals. Ich greife sofort nach meinen zerbrochenen Schwert, doch bevor ich das tun konnte, wurde ich schon durch die Barriere gezogen. _Auch eine Möglichkeit, voranzukommen._ Als ich auf der anderen Seite bin, sehe ich den Rest des Körpers, von dem die Hand abstammt. Das Wesen vor mir hat einen menschlichen Körperbau, hat jedoch eine leicht buckelige Haltung und sehr lange Arme. Sein ganzer Körper ist mit schwarzen Linientätowierungen versehen, die auf seiner Brust rot leuchten. Dort, wo der Kopf stehen soll, ist ein schildartiges Ornament, dass oben in zwei Spitzen und unten in drei Stielen herausragt. Die Haare sind so groß wie Äste und sind oberhalb des "Kopfes" leicht hakenförmig geformt, während sie unterhalb steif zugespitzt sind. Das Ornament ist in der Mitte mit Segmenten eines Auges verziert, mit dem Unterschied, dass die Iris am äußeren Rand sitzt, anstatt neben der Pupile. Bis auf den oberen Teil des Auges wird es von zwei segmentierten, dicken Linien umrandet, die von unten beginnend in einer S-Form sich zu den oberen Ecken strecken. Der Rest der Verzierung sind gewundene Linien mit rechten Winkeln.

Während es seinen Überraschungserfolg verschwendet, indem es mich begutachtet, werfe ich einen Blick auf meine Umgebung. Auf meinem linken Auge sieht alles so aus, wie ich es zum Zeitpunkt meiner Ankunft in Erinnerung habe. Mein rechtes Auge jedoch zeigt mir erkennbare Unterschiede. Die Atmosphäre ist von einem trüblich gelben Licht durchzogen, welches weit entfernte Objekte verschwimmen lässt. Auch der Himmel hat dieselbe gelbliche Farbe, während die Wolken komplett schwarz sind. Dazu entspringen aus dem Boden schwarze Quader, die langsam nach oben schweben.

Glücklicherweise hat mein Gegenüber keine Verbündeten in der Nähe. Ich hole mit meiner Klinge in der Vorhand aus und durchbohre seine Armbeuge. Da seine Sehnen nun durchtrennt sind, lässt sein Griff sofort nach. Doch kaum bin ich auf dem Boden gelandet, holt es schon mit der anderen Hand aus, um mich mit seinen Klauen zu zerfetzen. Ich schreite nach vorne, damit es mich nicht mit seinen Klauen treffen kann. Gleichzeitig wechsle ich meinen Griff zur Hinterhand und positioniere meine Klinge so, dass sie seine andere Armbeuge trifft. Vom Gefühl in seinen Armen beraubt, versucht es, mich mit seinen Kopf zu rammen. Ich ziehe meine Klinge raus, während ich einen großen Schritt zur Seite mache. Während es mich verfehlt, drehe ich mich nach rechts und ramme meine Klinge in die Seite seines Halses. Es hebt seinen Kopf nach oben, bevor ich mein Bein auf seinen Rücken setze und meine Klinge durch den hinteren Teil seines Halses herausziehe.

Während mein Angreifer tot umfällt und ich meine Klinge einstecke, spüre ich überall ein Unwohlsein, das ich so noch nie fühlte. Plötzlich löst sich der Angreifer in viele winzige schwarze Quader auf, die um den Platz seiner ehemaligen Leiche schweben, bevor sie sich in alle Richtungen verstreuen. _Was zum...?_ Das Unwohlsein wandelt sich schnell zum Schmerz, der leicht anfängt und rapide steigt, bis er fast unertragbar ist. Es fühlt sich so an, als würde sich mein Körper langsam in Luft auflösen. _Ich muss hier raus!_

Ich laufe zur Barriere. Dort angekommen, schlage ich mit meiner rechten Hand fest zu. Doch es rührt sich nichts und der Schmerz wird immer größer. Hätte ich mich nicht früher an Schmerzen gewöhnt, hätte dieser Schmerz mich gebrochen. Als ich dachte, es kann nicht mehr wehtun, weicht der Schmerz einem kalten Schauer, der bei meinem Kopf anfängt und sich zu meinen Füßen runterkrabbelt. Als dieser Schauer vorbei ist, fühle ich mich so, als wäre ich fast ausgeblutet. Meine Sicht ist verschwommen und meine Beine können mich kaum halten. Ich schwanke hin und her, bis ich das Gleichgewicht verliere...

Doch ich drücke mit meinem rechten Arm gegen den Boden. _Das ist nicht der richtige Platz für ein Nickerchen! Nicht unter diesen Umständen!_ Ich lausche aufmerksam, ob mir jemand oder etwas entgegenkommt, bereit, um jeglichen Gegner mit einem Kinnhaken zurückzustoßen. Doch nichts passiert. Ich spüre langsam, wie ich mehr und mehr Kontrolle über mich selbst habe.

Als mein Augenlicht klar wird, sehe ich, was mit mir passiert ist: Mein rechter Arm ist schwarz geworden. Auch von den Konturen meiner Rüstung ist nichts zu sehen, als wären sie in Luft aufgelöst. Stattdessen sehe ich nur weiß-golden leuchtende Linien, die sich wie Arterien an meinen Arm entlangschlängeln. Ich muss mich nur selbst anschauen, um zu sehen, dass auch der Rest von mir dieselben Merkmale aufweist. Selbst meine Waffen sind verschwunden. Dann sehe ich etwas am linken Rand meiner Sicht. _Was ist mit meinem Arm passiert?!_

Als wäre das nicht genug, hat sich mein linker Arm bis zur Schulter in Luft aufgelöst. An seinem Platz sind viele zweigartige Ansätze, die zusammen einem Gebüsch ähnlich sind. Auch sie sind schwarz gefärbt, doch das Leuchten ist besonders hervorgehoben. Auf meiner linken Schulter hat das Leuchten die Form eines Vortex angenommen, während sich auf meiner rechten Handfläche ein leuchtendes Augentattoo gebildet hat. _Warum habe ich das nicht bemerkt?_

Obgleich ich meinen linken Arm nicht mehr habe, spüre ich nicht, dass er mir fehlt. Ich schaue zu meiner Linken. Wenn ich eine Bewegung mache, die meine linke Hand schließen würde, bewegen sich stattdessen einige Ansätze. Wenn ich andere Befehle gebe, wie zum Beispiel das Strecken meines linken Arms, bewegen sich andere Ansätze oder dieselben Ansätze bewegen sich in eine andere Richtung. Dann wird mir etwas bewusst. _Na toll!_

Ich stehe hier mit nur einem Arm und ohne Waffen. Noch dazu kommen immer mehr Fragen ohne Antworten: _Von woher kommt dieser Angreifer? Warum hat sich scheinbar nichts verändert, wenn mein künstliches Auge eine komplett andere Sicht zeigt?_ Ich schaue mich herum, in der Hoffnung, einen Ast auf dem Boden zu finden, der fest genug ist, um nicht beim ersten Schlag zu brechen. Doch nichts davon ist vorzufinden.

Ich schaue auf das Augentattoo in meiner rechten Handfläche. _Irgendeinen Nutzen muss es haben. Gib mir irgendwas! Und wenn es ein kleines Schild ist!_ Als wäre dies das Stichwort, formt sich etwas in meiner Hand. Es sieht auf dem ersten Blick aus wie der leuchtende Umriss einer Maske, deren oberer horizontaler Rand mit einer Spitze in der Mitte versehen ist. Doch ich erkenne es schnell als ein Schild, den einer dieser Wächter des Opferthrons der ersten Flamme trug. Kaum bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, wurde aus dem leuchtenden Umriss jener Schild, an den ich mich erinnert habe. _Ist das wirklich echt?_ Ich drehe es um, um es zu begutachten. Das Schild sieht und fühlt sich genauso an, wie ich es in Erinnerung habe, mit zwei Ausnahmen: Zum Einen ist das Schild mit einem leuchtenden Strahl an meinem Augentattoo gebunden, zum Anderen fühle ich kein Gewicht auf meiner Hand. Es ist so, als würde ich nichts in meiner Hand haben.

Kann ich etwa mit meinen Erinnerungen jegliche Waffe beschwören? Ich stelle mir eine Hellebarde vor, die diese Hüllen auf den Ruinen eines Außenpostens benutzten. Daraufhin verschwindet der Schild in einem hellen Licht, doch die Hellebarde erscheint nicht. _Das ist seltsam._ Ich überlege mir, warum das so ist. Dann starte ich einen nächsten Versuch. Diesmal erinnere ich mich an die Waffen jener Wesen, deren Seelen auch nach dem Tod in einer festen Form verweilten. Ich denke dabei an die Waffe meines aufdringlichsten Verfolgers. Aus meiner Handfläche erscheint wieder ein leuchtendes Objekt, das sich als das riesiges Schwert verfestigt, an das ich mich dieses Mal spüre ich kaum ein Gewicht. Ich schwinge mit der Waffe nach links und rechts. Die Waffe ist für seine Größe so schnell, dass es bei jedem Schwung eine leichte Schockwelle sendet. _Das gleicht das Fehlen meiner linken Hand ziemlich aus._

Da ich das Ausmaß der Veränderungen nun begriffen habe, konzentriere ich mich wieder auf mein Ziel: Die Kinder und deren Entführer finden. Ich folge den Spuren von zertrampelten Gras, als mir etwas auffällt: Bei der Quelle, von der ich in diese Welt betrat, befinden sich nun vier Wesen von derselben Art wie mein toter Angreifer. Ganz hinten befindet sich eine riesige strahlende Kugel, die von einer noch größeren schwarzen Hand mit roten Tätowierungen festgehalten wird. Vor der Kugel haltet einer dieser Wesen einen Stab mit einem schwarz-roten Kristall am Ende, dessen obere Hälfte sich in rechten Winkeln um sich selbst dreht. Soweit ich es von meiner hinteren Position sehen kann, besitzt im Gegensatz zu seinen Kumpanen keine Haare. Stattdessen sind es zwei nach oben ragende obeliskartige Ansätze, die am Ende zueinander zeigen. Obgleich ich so nah an ihnen bin, um solche Details sehen zu können, bemerken sie mich immer noch nicht, was teilweise auch daran liegt, dass sie nicht direkt in meine Richtung schauen.

Während ich dem Stabträger näherkomme, denke ich an diesen Gerippefürst zurück, der eine Sense trug. Mit einer Sense bewaffnet, komme ich ihm immer näher, bis er nur noch eine Fußlänge von mir entfernt ist. Blitzschnell setze ich meine Sense vor seinem Hals, während ich mein rechtes Bein auf seinen Rücken setze. Während ihm die Gefahr bewusst wird, bereite ich eine Befragung vor: "Ein Mucks und du bist tot, eine falsche Bewegung und du bist tot, eine...". Weiter bin ich nicht gekommen, als der Stabträger zu Brüllen anfing und versuchte, sich in meine Richtung umzudrehen. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Druck auf mein rechtes Bein auszuüben und mit der Sense seinen Kopf wie eine Guillotine abzutrennen.

Die restlichen mögen mich bis dahin nicht bemerkt haben, aber durch das Brüllen wurden auch sie über meine Anwesenheit aufmerksam. Sie positionieren sich um mich herum, um jegliche Flucht meinerseits zu verhindern und mich von allen Seiten attackieren zu können. Ich strecke meine Sense aus und zeige sie abwechselnd auf jeden von ihnen: "Letzte Warnung! Ich habe schon gegen Schlimmeres gekämpft.".

Entweder sie scheinen mich nicht zu verstehen oder ihnen kümmert die ganze Situation nicht, denn ihr Kreis um mich herum wird immer kleiner. Ich verstehe ihre Antwort und plane einen Angriff, der mich von der Umzingelung befreien soll. Kaum will ich jedoch den Plan zur Tat umsetzen, fallen plötzlich schwarze Pfähle mit roten Tätowierungen von Himmel und graben sich in einigem Abstand um mich herum in die Erde ein. Kurz danach verbinden sich die Pfähle mit Barrieren, wodurch eine fast kreisförmige Arena entsteht. Doch das haltet mich nicht davon ab, auf meine Gegner loszustürmen, die mit mir gefangen sind.

 **So, jezt wo wir auch die Verwandlung hinter uns haben, denke ich, dass ich ein paar Sachen sagen soll.**

 **Als Erstes bin ich ziemlich überrascht, dass es niemand gestört hat, wie ich einfach so Link in dem vorherigen Kapitel der Story getötet habe. Ich hatte eigentlich ein paar böse Kommentare erwartet, aber ich musste es tun, da es für mich sonst zu kompliziert wird, beiden Charakteren genug Tribut zu zollen. Nicht dass diese Version Link Tribut zollt, aber es ermöglicht mir so, mich auf den Hauptcharakter zu konzentrieren.**

 **Doch bevor sich jemand sorgt: Bei meiner Story sterben Charaktere nicht wie Fliegen, wie es bei Game of Thrones, Berserk, Attack on Titan oder Akame Ga Kill der Fall ist. Ich kann zwar nicht garantieren, dass jeder Charakter überlebt, aber es wird nicht so exzessiv wie bei den oben genannten Beispielen.**

 **Bevor ich zum nächsten Tipp komme: Wie findet ihr die Verwandlung? Ist sie cool? Ist sie generisch? Ist sie zu überstark? Macht sie Sinn?**

 **Hier ist nun der Tipp für das nächste Kapitel: Ein Helm, der schwer aussieht und zu wenig vom Gesicht bedeckt, um praktikabel zu sein.**


	5. Kapitel 4: Suche nach Antworten

**Überraschung! Für heute gibt es auch eine Bemerkung vom Autor am Anfang des Textes. Warum ich es mache? Weil ich nun die Umfrage schließen und das Ergebnis verkünden werde. Also fangen wir mal jetzt an:**

 **Der Gewinner bei der Umfrage ist mit 100% unangefochten Midna ... mit 1 von 1 Stimmen.**

 **Tja ... ich würde sagen, dass meine Umfrage entweder dämlich gewesen ist oder noch zu wenig Leute meine Fanfiction lesen. Jedenfalls habe ich beschlossen, der einen Person für die Stimme zu danken und erstmal solche Umfragen für später aufzuheben.**

 **Wie auch immer, viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel.**

Auch wenn ich den Ursprung dieser neuen Kraft nicht kenne, so hat sie für mich einen ziemlich starken Nutzen. Während ich den Hieb meines ersten Gegners mit einen Seitwärtsschritt ausweiche, setze ich die Sense blitzschnell hinter seinem Hals. Während ich ihn mit einem Zug köpfe, höre ich, wie ein Kumpane seinerseits sich mir sehr schnell nähert. Ich werfe einen Blick nach hinten, um mich bei der Distanz zu vergewissern, bevor ich meine Sense in seine Richtung schwinge. Die Spitze durchbohrt seinen Hals, was ein leichtes Stöhnen hervorbringt. Er stellt seinen Kopf tief, womit zwischen meinem Griff und der Spitze sein harter Kopf positioniert ist. Dabei hat er auch in Kauf genommen, dass die Spitze in seinem Hals sich durch mehr Fleisch schneidet. Auf allen Vieren springt er mit dem Kopf voran auf mich zu, um mich mit seinem Schädel zu zertrümmern. Ich weiche mit meinem Schritt nach links, während ich meinen Griff umdrehe und meine Hand näher zur Klinge gleiten lasse. Kurz darauf drehe ich die Sense um 180 Grad und ziehe sie durch sein Genick raus. Während der Körper auf den Boden fällt, stürme ich zu meinem letzten Gegner auf meiner linken Seite zu.

Dann tut er etwas, was ich nicht erwartet hatte: Er setzt einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus, der in mir einen Reflex verursacht, mit meinen Händen meine Ohren zu schließen. Ich kämpfe gegen den Reflex an, da ich meine Ohren mit einer Hand nicht gleichzeitig zuhalten kann und ich in keiner günstigen Kampfposition bin. Als ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle habe, bemerke ich, wie mein letzter Gegner den gleichen Fehler gemacht hat wie der Allererste: Er hat seine Chance verpasst, mich niederzustrecken. Ewige Stille ist die Folge, nachdem ich seinen Kopf abgetrennt hab und sein Schreien verstummen ließ.

Mir fällt jedoch etwas Merkwürdiges auf: Die Leiche verschwindet nicht wie der Erste seiner Art, der ich begegnet bin. Doch dort hören die Offenbarungen nicht auf, denn als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich dunkelrote Blitze, mit denen es die Barrieren irgendwie geschafft haben, die Toten zusammenzusetzen. Selbst ihre Köpfe sind wieder auf ihren Schultern. Doch das ist nicht alles: Derjenige, den ich verhören wollte, hat auf seinem Kopf eine andere Musterung als seine Kumpanen. Der Großteil der Fläche hat eine bleiche silberne Farbe. Nur in der Mitte sind zwei Linien, die von unten anfangend sich einander nach oben umschlängeln, wo sie dann im Halbkreis einen Ring umgeben. Um seinen Gesicht sind mehrere kleine rechteckige Ausstülpungen, welche das Gesamtbild eines Zahnrads ergeben, wenn man oben die obeliskartigen Ausstülpungen außer Acht lässt.

Ich stelle mir diese Dehnwaffe vor und eine riesige, mit Stacheln bestückte Keule erscheint in meiner Hand. Da diese Pfeiler meine Gegner wiederbeleben kann, ist es am Besten, sie zu vernichten. Ich schlage mit aller Wucht auf den nächsten Pfeiler, der sich daraufhin in viele Splitter zerteilt. Doch anstatt auf den Boden zu fallen, schweben sie kurzzeitig in der Luft, bevor sie sich wieder, an ihrem ursprünglichen Ort zusammensetzen. _Verdammt, was soll ich tun?_ Die dunklen Blitze haben aufgehört und deren Ergebnisse beginnen, sich von selbst zu bewegen. Mir fällt jedoch auf, dass der letzte, den ich getötet habe, nicht zusammengesetzt wurde. Vielleicht...

"Vielleicht solltest du sie mal alle auf einmal erledigen. Nur so als Tipp." Ich schaue nach oben, von wo diese verzerrte Stimme kam. Auf einem Ast steht ein Wesen, dass ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Sie ist mit ihrer Ausrüstung - ein steinerner Helm, dessen Gesichtsschutz zum großen Teil zerstört ist, so dass es nur ihre Stirn und eines ihrer Augen bedeckt - nur ein Drittel so groß wie ich ohne Ausrüstung und hat einen gelb-orangenen Haarzopf. Ich rede von einer Sie aufgrund ihres Körperbaus und ihrer relativ hohen Stimme, auch wenn diese Merkmale nicht überall anwendbar sind. Ihre Haut ist eine Mischung aus stark hellgrauem und stark dunkelgrauem Fell, ihre Gliedmaßen sind mit grün leuchtenden Symbolen tätowiert. Ihr Helm stellt dort, wo ihr Auge bedeckt ist, ein Auge dar, dessen Iris und Pupille mehr hervorgehoben sind als der Rand. Über ihrem Kopf nimmt der Helm eine U-Form an, bei der die Enden sich nach innen in rechten Winkeln einrollen. Zwei dicke Linien beginnen jeweils in einiger Entfernung von den Enden und treffen sich in der Mitte in einer kleinen U-Form aufeinander. Das restliche Gekritzel scheint lediglich zur Verzierung zu dienen. Das seltsamste Merkmal ist jedoch, dass ich sie nur mit meinem künstlichen Auge sehen kann, während auf meinem natürlichen Auge sie nur als Umriss eines Schattens dargestellt ist.

Jedenfalls probiere ich mal ihren Rat, der nicht weit von meinem Plan abweicht, alle auf einmal niederzumähen. Während die zwei mit den normalen Ornamentschädel beginnen, in meine Richtung zu laufen, sehe ich, wie der hintere anfängt seinen Stab aufzusammeln. _Das würde dir so passen, dass ich dich herumzaubern lasse._ Ich stelle mir den Schild von einem dieser bronzenen Wächtergolems vor und stürme mit erhobenem Schild auf ihn zu. Die beiden Kumpanen versuchen, meinen Weg zu blockieren, doch ich schleuder sie grob von meinem Pfad zu ihm weg und renne weiter auf ihn zu. Gerade hat er mit einer Hand seinen Stab gegriffen, da bin ich schon nah genug an ihm dran und greife meinen Schild mit Vorsicht am scharfen Randbereich. Was darauf folgt, ist ein vertikaler Schnitt von der Seite durch seinen Hals und ein sofortiger Tod.

Ich schaue nach hinten zu den restlichen zwei. Diese haben sich erstaunlich schnell erholt und rennen auf mich zu. Ich merke, dass beide mich zur selben Zeit erreichen werden, also warte ich einfach, bis das passiert. Sie holen mit jeweils einem Arm aus, während sie auf mich zuspringen. Als sie nur noch zwei Armlängen von mir entfernt sind, drehe ich mich scharf um und schwinge meinen Schild horizontal. Arme und Hälse werden sauber durchtrennt und fallen an mir vorbei mitsamt den restlichen Körperteilen auf den Boden. Dieses Mal lösen sich alle in winzige schwarze Quader auf, verschwinden jedoch nicht sofort.

Anders ist es bei diesem Wesen mit dem Steinhelm, welche sich nicht mehr auf dem Baum aufhaltet. Als ich mich umdrehe, um nachzusehen, wo sie ist, schwebt sie nur eine Fingerlänge von mir entfernt mit verschränkten Armen. "Überrascht?", fragt sie mich. Ich würde darauf antworten, wenn ich wüsste, bei welcher Sache ich überrascht sein soll: Dass sie so nah an meinem Gesicht ist? Dass sie schweben kann? Dass die Umgebung auf einem Augen anders aussieht als auf dem anderen Auge? So viele Möglichkeiten, überrascht zu sein.

Ich gehe also nicht auf die Frage ein. Stattdessen stelle ich ihr eine Frage: "Wie ist dein Name?". Sie zeigt sich für einen kurzen Moment überrascht: "Das ist das Erste, was dir in den Sinn kommt?" "Ja!" Sie schaut mich mit ihrem offenen Auge skeptisch an, während sie antwortet: "Das geht dich nichts an!". "Dann eben einen Spitznamen." "Hast du irgendwas hinter den Ohren?!" "Ich muss dich irgendwas nennen." Dann passiert etwas, was mich wirklich überrascht: Ihr Zopf verlängert sich zu meiner Richtung hin und nimmt die Form einer Hand an, mit deren "Zeigefinger" sie auf mich zeigt. "Werde nicht frech! Hätte ich nichts gesagt, wärst du erledigt gewesen." "Ich bin auch dankbar dafür. Aber mein Punkt bleibt trotzdem bestehen." Das Zeigen ihrer Zähne verdeutlicht, dass ihr Ärger größer wird, nur um kurze Zeit später einem bösartigen Lächeln zu weichen. Ich bemerke dabei ein weiteres Detail: Eines ihrer oberen Eckzähne ist doppelt so groß wie die anderen und steht weiter vor in der Zahnreihe.

"Vielleicht sage ich es dir, wenn du das tust, was ich dir sage!" Ich verliere langsam die Geduld: "Dann sag es schnell. Ich bin mitten in einer Rettungsaktion und muss diese gehörnten Banditen verfolgen, bevor ihre Spur...". Ich schaue mich hektisch um. _Die Spur! Wo ist die Spur?!_ Die Hufenspuren der Schweine vermischen sich mit den Spuren meiner toten Feinde, aber keiner von denen verläuft weiter zum einzigen Pfad, der nicht zum Dorf führt. Noch dazu hat sie es irgendwie geschafft, die Silhouette von Illya anzunehmen, als sie zu mir sprach: "Bist ein toller Retter in Not. Schau mal nach oben." Ich gehe ihrem Befehl nach und siehe im Himmel die Manifestation einer weiteren Frage ohne Antwort: Ein riesiger schwarzer Fleck mit einem Zyklon in der Mitte, der ins nichts führt. Dessen Ränder sind eine skurrile Mischung aus rechten Winkeln, Quadern und Quadraten, während der Rest von roten Linien mit rechtwinkligen Formen verziert ist, wenn man von den kreisförmigen Linien zum Inneren des Strudels hin absieht.

"Zu deiner Frage was ich von dir will: Ich will, dass du etwas für mich findest." "Was soll ich für dich finden?" "Das wirst du schon sehen, wenn die Zeit kommt, Lichtbewohner!" Lichtbewohner?! Auf einmal fällt mir ein, dass von diesem Portal im Himmel etwas kommen könntel, denn wenn dieser Strudel ganze Gruppen wegteleportieren kann, kann sie wahrscheinlich auch genau so viele zu mir hinteleportieren. Zumindest sind die Pfähle zurück zu ihrem Portal verschwunden, die mich mit meinen Gegnern eingesperrt haben. "Was hat es mit dem Portal über uns auf sich?" "Was wohl? Denk mal ein bisschen nach." Nun ist meine Geduld vorbei: "Wenn du mir keine klare Antworten geben kannst, geh mir aus dem Weg." Ich gehe an ihr vorbei zum Pfad auf der linken Seite der Quelle.

"Fragst du dich denn nicht, wer für all das verantwortlich ist?" Ich schaue nach hinten:"Ich will keine Fragen, sondern Antworten!" Wieder setzt sie ein schämisches Grinsen "Hehehe. So ist das also?", sie kreuzt ihre Arme, "Du willst Antworten? Ich kann dich zu jemandem bringen, der sie dir gibt." "Dann lass mal deinen Worten Taten folgen!" Sie dreht sich zu den Überresten der Leichen meiner Feinde hin und schnippt einmal. Die vielen Quader fliegen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit zum Portal hin und verwandeln die roten Linien zu ... grünen Linien. _Soll das ein Witz sein?_

Sie scheint jedoch nicht fertig zu sein, da sie auch den Stab des feindlichen Magiers in ihre Hand aufnimmt. Mit ihrer Haarhand reißt sie den rot-schwarzen Kristall raus, um ihn zu zertrümmern. Danach schaut sie zu mir hin: "Willst du weiterhin angewurzelt stehen oder näher kommen?" Ich bewege mich auf sie zu, bis ich nur noch einen Schritt von ihr entfernt bin. "Beweg dich nicht!" Ich tue was sie sagt, bin jedoch sehr angespannt. Normalerweise würde ich niemanden so früh ein solches Vertrauen schenken, jedoch sehne ich mich so sehr nach dem Wissen, was hier vor sich geht, dass ich es das Risiko in Kauf nehme, ins Hintertreffen zu geraten. _Sollte sie mich irgendwie hintergehen, werde ich sie einfach töten._

Als sie anfängt, sich zu konzentrieren, spüre ich ein Kribbeln auf meinem Kopf, dass anfängt, sich nach unten seinen Weg zu bahnen. Am oberen Rande meiner Sicht sehe ich die Auswirkungen des Kribbelns, da meine Stirn sich in kleine schwarze Partikel auflöst, die zum Himmel hin schweben. Ehe ich mich versah, wurde alles um mich herum schwarz, nur um dann von einer Anhöhe aus eine riesige Landschaft zu sehen. Zumindest auf einem Auge. Auf dem anderen, künstlichen Auge ist vor mir ein riesiger, gelb-schwarzer Nebel, der alles bedeckt, was zu weit unten liegt. Ich bemerke anhand der Mauern und Türme, dass ich mich auf einem Schloss befinde. Ein Außenposten oder gar eine Festung hat üblicherweise keine spitzen Dächer auf den Türmen, wie es hier der Fall ist. Ich befinde mich auf einer riesigen steinernen Mauer, deren Ränder an einigen Stellen zerstört ist. Links von mir ist ein Turm, während auf meiner rechten Seite die Brücke zerstört ist. Am Ende ist steht dort eine kleine, bläulich leuchtende Flamme, die auf meinem künstlichen Auge ein Soldat ist, der zitternd in die Ferne schaut. Auffallend an ihm ist der Eisenhelm, das Kettenhemd und der Speer, auf den er sich mit seinen Händen stützt.

Meine ´Reiseführerin´ scheint wohl gemerkt zu haben, wen ich gerade beobachte: "Die arme Wache hier ist nicht die Person, die ich dir vorstellen wollte". "Ich hoffe, ich muss nicht dieses ganze Schloss nach dieser speziellen Person absuchen." "Wir sind gleich da, wenn du weniger jammern und mehr laufen würdest!" Links von uns befindet sich eine weitere riesige Burgmauer, bei der man anhand der großen Löcher im Gemäuer sehen kann, dass sie sehr schlimm zugerichtet wurde. An einigen Stellen wurde sie komplett zerstört, wodurch eine riesige Lücke übrig bleibt. Das Gemäuer ist fünf Meter entfernt, glücklicherweise befindet sich neben den Soldaten eine kurze Holzbrücke, mit der es möglich ist, auf die andere Seite herunterzuspringen.

Als ich jedoch einen Fuß auf die Brücke setze, knarzt der Boden. Dies scheint die Wache gehört zu haben, da sie sich zu mir umdreht. Verdammt! Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigt eine Mischung aus Angst und Überraschung, als er zu sprechen beginnt:"M-M-M-Monster". Dabei merkt er nicht, dass er nach hinten in den gähnenden Abgrund läuft. Ist er ein Verbündeter oder ein Gegner? Soll ich ihn retten oder seinen Schicksal überlassen? "Er wird runterfallen!", spricht die hohe Stimme meiner Begleiterin mit einem leicht panischen Ton. Jener Ton macht es mir möglich, mich sofort entscheiden zu können. Als er keinen Fuß mehr an der Kante fasst und in die gähnende Leere zu fallen beginnt, stürme ich auf ihn zu und greife nach der Kante seiner Brustplatte. Mit Schwung ziehe ich ihn hoch und bringe ihn zu Boden.

Nicht verstehend, dass er gerade von mir gerettet wurde, beginnt er, nach Hilfe zu rufen. Da ich auf unbekanntem Boden bin, möchte ich lieber unerkannt bleiben. Also packe ich ihn und hebe ihn so hoch, dass seine Füße nicht den Boden erreichen. "B-B-Bitte n-nicht!", stammelt er. "Schhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht!", ich bringe ihn näher zu mir, so dass ich in sein Ohr flüstern kann: "Kein Wort über mich! Zu niemanden! Zu keiner Zeit! Ist das klar?!" "J-ja!" "Gut! Zwing mich nicht, dich zu jagen!", mit diesem Satz werfe ich ihn zu Boden. Er nutzt diese Gelegenheit um von mir wegzurennen, vergisst jedoch zwei Sachen: Seine Speer und einen lilanen Rubin, der beim Aufprall heruntergefallen ist. Eigentlich ist es mehr ein lilaner, hexagoner Kristall, doch ich habe bei meiner Zeit in Ordon herausgefunden, dass sie die Währung in dieser Welt ist. _Hoffentlich war ich einschüchternd genug._ "Können wir jetzt weitergehen?! Schließlich hast du es ja angeblich eilig!" "Gehen wir!", antworte ich knapp. Kaum sind wir in der Mitte der Holzbrücke, fragt sie mich etwas:"Was hast du ihm eigentlich zugeflüstert?" "Dass er die Schnauze halten soll!"

 **Und damit endet ein weiteres Kapitel. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die meisten von euch wissen, wer dieses mysteriöse Wesen mit dem komischen Helm ist. Deswegen frage ich schon mal, wie ihr meine Darstellung von ihr findet und ob ich sie auch zu ihrem Charakter passend dargestellt habe. Ich weiß, dass meine Version von ihr bestimmt nicht an die Version der Fanfiction "Precedent" von reathai herankommt, aber ich will auf jeden Fall vermeiden, einen OOC zu erstellen.**

 **Da ist noch etwas, was ich sagen will: Ich weiß nicht genau, wie gut die Qualität meiner Fanfiction ist. Normalerweise gibt es bei vielen Fanfictions im Kommentarbereich einen Typen, der in einem langen Text all die Fehler der jeweiligen Fanfiction aufzählt. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen ist, dass solch ein Kommentar bei mir noch ausgeblieben ist, denn manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass irgendwas besser gemacht werden könnte.**

 **Jetzt, wo das raus ist, kommen wir einfach zum nächsten Tipp: Selbst geschriebenes Papier kann ein mächtiges Werkzeug sein.**


	6. Kapitel 5: Die Aufklärung

Ich habe am Himmel diese schwarzen Vögel gesehen, die ungewöhnlich groß erschienen. Als ich jedoch eines dieser Exemplare an der Mauerkante kauern sehe, wird aus der Erscheinung ein Fakt: Sie sind menschengroß. Ich springe von der Holzbrücke auf das Gemäuer herab. Es hört das Geräusch des Aufpralls und dreht seinen Kopf zu mir. Aus der Nähe sehe ich, dass die Kreatur auf dem ganzen dunkelgrauen Körper mit schwarzen Linien verziert ist. Das am meisten herausstehende Merkmal ist sein Kopf. Dieser sieht so aus, als befinde er sich im Innern des Halses und besteht lediglich aus einem rot leuchtenden Punkt in der Mitte, der mit vielen roten Linien vernetzt ist. Der Rand besteht aus den Ausstülpungen des Halses, wodurch ich mir die Frage stelle, ob es wirklich der Kopf ist oder ob der Kopf abgetrennt wurde.

"Sehen alle Vögel hier so aus, als hätte man ihnen den Kopf abgeschlagen?", frage ich meine Begleiterin, welche diesen "Rubin" inspiziert, den ich ihr gegeben habe. Da ich nur eine Hand besitze, ist es ein wenig störend, einen Rubin und einen Speer gleichzeitig in einer Hand tragen zu müssen. Sie schlug vor, dass sie Ersteres für mich verwahrt, was ich trotz einiger Skepsis akzeptierte. Ihren von dem toten Magierwesen geplünderten Stab hat sie daraufhin verschwinden lassen, indem sie einfach schnippte und jener Stab sich in viele kleine schwarze Quader auflöste. Sie zeigt sich ein wenig verekelt von meiner Frage: "Was denkst du für ein krankes Zeug?! Das Zwielicht hat sie verändert." "Zwielicht?" Sie seufzt auf: "Hast du dich nicht gefragt, warum der Himmel etwas anders aussieht?". _Jetzt weiß ich das schon mal das Was. Bleibt nur noch die Frage, wie das passiert ist._

Der seltsame Vogel hat angefangen, seine Flügel auszubreiten, um zu fliegen anzufangen. Ich laufe dem Gemäuer entlang nach rechts, wo noch ein solcher Vogel etwas hinten in der Mitte kauert. Ganz hinten sehe ich eine Hängebrücke ohne Absperrung, bei der die Zeit schon angefangen hat, ihre Spuren zu hinterlassen. Das Holz ist leicht vermodert und an einigen Stellen angenagt, was zwar nicht gefährlich, jedoch sichtbar ist.

Ich höre hinter mir die Schwingen des ersten Vogels. Ich drehe meinen Kopf nach hinten, nur um zu sehen, wie er mit ausgespreizten Krallen voran auf mich zufliegt. Das hat mir noch gefehlt: Fleischfressende Riesenvögel. Ich drehe mich um stoße den Speer in meiner Hand durch seinen Körper mit einer solchen Wucht, dass die Spitze mitsamt einen guten Teil des Stiels seinen Rücken verlässt. Sein Kamerad scheint davon nicht angetan zu sein, da ich hinter mir das Geräusche von schwingenden Flügeln höre. Auch dieser Riesenvogel scheint ziemlich schnell unterwegs zu sein, was ich mit einem Blick nach hinten bemerken konnte. Da er schon zu nah ist, um den Speer nach ihm zu schwingen, lasse ich los, mache einen Schritt zur fallenden Leiche und greife kurz vor der Spitze am Ende des Stiels. Mit dem Speer in der Hinterhand ziehe ich ihn von der Leiche raus und spieße mit einer Drehung den Hals des anderen Vogels auf.

Da sich kein weiterer dieser Vögel herunter traut, marschiere ich zur Brücke hin. Bei genauerer Betrachtung sehe ich, dass die Keile, die in das Gemäuer zum Tragen der Brücke eingehämmert wurden, ziemlich lose geworden sind, auf der anderen Seite dies zum Glück nicht der Fall ist. Dies wäre kein Problem, wenn ich zwei Hände hätte. Stattdessen habe ich keine andere Wahl, als sie um Hilfe zu bitten. "Wenn die Brücke reißt, kannst du mich beim Hochklettern stützen?" "Huh?! Was redest...", unterbricht sie sich plötzlich selbst. Sie seufzt: "Scheinbar muss ich doch in manchen Dingen alles selbst machen! Halt mal still." _Hat sie auch den Zustand der Keile bemerkt?_

Kaum hat sie das ausgesprochen, beginnt ihr Haar, sich zu vergrößern und die Form einer Hand anzunehmen, die groß genug ist, um meinen ganzen Körper zu umschlingen, was sie schließlich auch tut. Erst jetzt wird mir klar, dass es weniger eine magiebasierte Spielerei ist und ernsthafte Vorteile mit sich bringt. So vorteilhaft es auch ist, einen Gegner zu greifen, so ist es auch sehr gefährlich, wenn der Gegenüber sich wehrt. Im schlimmsten Fall kann es zu Amputationen von Gliedmaßen kommen und die Größe der Gliedmaßen verringert lediglich diese Chance anstatt sie zu verhindern. Wenn jedoch das Haar auf dieselben Funktionen wie Gliedmaßen modifiziert wird, ist der Preis, wenn man beim Risiko den Kürzeren gezogen hat, erheblich geringer, da die Funktionen des Haars an sich marginal sind.

Nichtsdestotrotz befinde ich mich jetzt in einer ungünstigen Lage, da ich keine Bewegungsfreiheit mehr habe und der Griff ziemlich fest ist. Wieder tue ich ihr zu sehr vertrauen, um eine Aussicht auf Antworten zu haben. Nun wird sich zeigen, auf welche Seite sie steht, denn entweder wirft sie mich jetzt über die Brücke oder in die Tiefe. Sie stöhnt angestrengt, als sie ausholt, um mich mit einem leisen Gebrüll in eine Richtung zu werfen. Im Flug ist mein Körper so gerichtet, dass ich sie und dann die Brücke sehe, bevor ich hart gegen die Zinne pralle.

Während ich aufstehe, sehe ich, dass die Wucht meines Aufpralls der Zinne nicht gut getan hat, was man an dem kleinen Einschlagkrater sieht. Schlimmer erging es meinem Speer, der in zwei Hälften zerbrochen wurde und somit für mich keinen Nutzen mehr hat. Sie schwebt zu mir hin, ohne die Brücke berühren zu müssen. "Hast du schon mal Leute so herumgeworfen?" Sie ist von meiner Frage nicht begeistert: "Beschwer dich nicht! Du hattest ja schließlich zu viel Angst, um eine Brücke ohne Absperrung zu durchqueren." _Das hat sie also gedacht..._ Ich bewege mich zum Rand der Hängebrücke und trete mit Wucht gegen eine der Platten. Daraufhin reißen auf der anderen Seite die losen Keile aus dem Mauerwerk, was zum einseitigen Einsturz der Brücke führt. "Die Keile wurden schlampig eingehauen. Deswegen wollte ich nicht die Brücke durchschreiten."

Ich sah kurz, wie sie ein vor Schock erstarrtes Gesicht gemacht hat, jedoch fasste sie sich schnell wieder. "Sie ist hier in dem Turm. Mach mal hinne!". _Bei der Person handelt es sich also um eine sie?! Interessant!_ Der Turm, von der sie spricht, kann von meiner Position aus über ein Fenster betreten werden, indem ich auf das Ziegeldach einer Gemäuerecke springe. Das Problem ist jedoch, dass jenes Ziegeldach ziemlich tief unter mir liegt. Wenn ich jedoch auf der anderen Seite des Ziegeldachs lande, kann ich dort bis zur eingebauten Holzterrasse mitsamt Absperrung herunterrutschen und somit einen guten Teil des Aufpralls unbeschadet überstehen. Ich gehe also ein paar Schritte zurück, nehme Anlauf...und springe!

* * *

Im Turm angekommen, befinde ich mich auf einer Treppe. "Oben oder unten?", frage ich. "Oben!", erhalte ich als Antwort, also laufe ich die Treppen rauf. Am Ende erwartet mich ein Zweiflügeltor, eckig und aus dickem Eisen, jedoch ohne Schloss. Ich öffne vorsichtig die rechte Seite, indem ich mich an sie anlehne, während ich auf die linke Seite schaue. Damit ist es mir möglich, potentielle Angreifer hinter der linken Türseite abzuwehren, während die rechte Türseite mich vor dahinter lauernden Angreifern beschützt. Als Erstes erblicke ich eine lange Bank, auf der zwei Bücher und ein Bilderrahmen liegen. Den Inhalt des Letzteren kann ich nicht sehen, da es so positioniert ist, dass ich es nur von der Seite erblicke. Danach erblicke ich ein Betthimmel und eine kleine quadratische Bank, gefolgt von an Wänden befestigten Flaggen, die neben irrelevanten Verzierungen ein seltsames Symbol darstellen. Soweit ich es identifizieren kann, stellt das Symbol einen goldenen Vogel dar, dessen Kopf drei Dreiecke sind, die den Umriss eines großen Dreiecks darstellen. Nach zwei solcher Wandflaggen sehe ich ein großes breites Fenster, vor dem eine mit einem Umhang umhüllte Person in die Ferne schaut. Rechts neben der Person ist ein Stuhl mit einer roten Polsterung auf der Sitzfläche, gefolgt von zwei weiteren Wandflaggen. Zum Schluss befindet sich auf der rechten Seite des Raums ein Kamin, der schon angezündet wurde.

Als ich mir sicher bin, dass sich niemand hinter der rechten Türseite versteckt, gehe ich langsam auf die umhüllte Person zu, die mich noch nicht bemerkt hat. Beim näheren Hinsehen fällt mir das eingenähte Symbol auf Halshöhe des Umhangs, das einen Spiegel mit einer Linse in der Mitte darstellt und die Verzierungen auf dem Rücken in V-Form auf. _Was bedeuten all diese Symbole?_ Als ich nur noch fünf Schritte entfernt bin und sie mich scheinbar immer noch nicht gemerkt hat, mache ich sie auf mich aufmerksam: "Ich bezweifle, dass du nicht das Schieben der Tür gehört hast!". Während mich meine Begleiterin seltsam anschaut, dreht sich die Person zu mir um und zeigt mir ihr Gesicht. Oder zumindest das, was nicht durch die Kopfbedeckung den purpurnen Schal verdeckt ist, wie zum Beispiel die grün-silbernen Augen.

Dann schaut sie zu meiner Begleiterin: "Midna?". _Sie heißt also Midna._ "Hehe... Welch eine Ehre, dass du noch meinen Namen kennst!" Sie schaut mich wieder an: "Dieses...Wesen. Ist es das, was du gesucht hast!". "Mein Name ist Kane!", unterbreche ich die Diskussion, während ich näher rücke: "Und ich bin hier, um Antworten zu bekommmen!" "Hast du schon mal was von Geduld gehört?!", unterbricht mich Midna, bevor sie zu der umhüllten Person spricht: "Du hast ihn gehört, Prinzessin des Zwielichts! Hehe..." _Sie ist also eine Prinzessin?_ Jene Person senkt ihren Kopf für eine Weile, bevor sie zu mir spricht: "Für welche Fragen suchst du Antworten?" "Ich fasse mich kurz: Was hat es mit dem Zwielicht auf sich? Was sind diese gehörnten, grünhäutigen Humanoiden? Was sind diese Humanoiden mit Ornamentköpfen und roten Tättowierung? Welche Verbindung steht zwischen diesen beiden Wesen?" Nach mehreren Sekunden antworte sie mir:"Das könnte etwas dauern." "Ich habe Zeit." "Nun...", beginnt sie zu erzählen.

* * *

"...Das Zwielicht bedeckte Hyrule wie ein Nebel und ohne Licht wurden die Menschen von Hyrule zu Geistern. Im Zwielicht leben sie weiter, ohne zu wissen, dass sie zu Geistern wurden. Alles was sie jetzt wissen ist Angst. Angst vor einem namenloses Bösen.", endet sie ihre Erzählung, die mich zum großen Teil zufriedenstellt. Sollte sie die Wahrheit erzählt haben, dann wurde das Zwielicht von einem Eroberer erschaffen, der jetzt über dieses Königreich Hyrule herrscht. Mithilfe der "Schattenbestien", wie sie diese ornamentköpfigen Humanoiden nennt, hat er das gesamte stehende Heer des Königreichs beinahe makellos besiegt. Soweit sie sich selbst beschrieben hat, war sie die Anführerin jenes besiegten Heers, als der Erorberer ihr und das gesamte Volk von Hyrule vor einer Wahl gestellt hat: Aufgabe oder Tod. Er trug eine schwarze Robe, die mit grünen Linien verziert ist und bis zu den Füßen reicht. Darauf trug er einen grauen Schulterschutz, auf dessen Vorderseite ein seltsames Banner herunterhängt. Sein Kopf hat er mit einem grauen, kegelförmigen Helm bedeckt, dessen Verzierungen und Muster es wie ein Chameleon aussehen lassen. Seine Stimme war metallisch, was möglicherweise an dem Helm liegt. Sie hat weise entschieden und aufgegeben.

Danach hat der Erorberer es irgendwie geschafft, fast das ganze Land mit diesem Zwielicht zu bedecken. Diese Schattenbestien, die er dirigiert, werden laut ihrer Erzählung auf zwei Weisen erschaffen: Entweder beschwört eine Schattenbestie mit der einen Hand einen schwarz-roten Kristall, während mit der anderen Hand das Opfer festgehalten wird, um kurz danach jenen Kristall zwischen den Augen des Opfers zu rammen oder der Puppenmeister selbst beschwört einen schwarzen Nebel, der sich in einem großen Bereich ausbreitet. Beides führt dazu, dass sich die Opfer in Schattenbestien transformieren.

Die gehörnten grünhäutigen Humanoiden werden Bulblins genannt und sind für Überfälle bekannt, jedoch war der letzte Überfall auf dem Boden des Königreichs schon Jahrzehnte her. Auch leben sie in einer Wüste, die sich sehr weit weg von den meisten Gemeinden des Königreich befindet. Da von dort auch die Invasion des Eroberers begann, kann man davon ausgehen, dass diese Bulblins entweder seinem Befehl unterstehen oder von ihrer Heimat geflüchtet sind und auf dem Weg alles plündern, was ihnen in die Quere kommt.

"Das Königreich versank im Zwielicht, doch ich bin immer noch ihre Prinzessin.", offenbart sie ihren damaligen Stand in der Gesellschaft, bevor sie ihre Kapuze herunter nimmt. Nun sehe ich auch ein goldenes Diadem mit einem Smagard in der Mitte, dass sie auf ihrem Kopf trägt, ihre braunen Haare, bei denen zwei mit Schleifen gebundene Haarsträhnen vor ihren langen, mit Ohrringen geschmückten Spitzohren bis zu ihren Schultern reichen. Sie stellt sich vor: "Ich bin Zelda!"

"Nun schau doch nicht so grimmig. Ist fortwährendes Zwielicht wirklich so schlecht?...", beginnt Midna zu sprechen: "Keine dunklen Nächte mehr! Keine Sonne, die einen blendet! Das ist doch etwas.". "Und welcher Vorteil hat der dichte Nebel?", widerspreche ich ihr: "Abgesehen davon bezweifle ich, dass dieser Invasor nur aus diesen Gründen sich eine solche Mühe gemacht hat, das ganze Königreich mit diesem Zwielicht zu bedecken, obgleich nur die Wenigsten es sehen können." Sie rollt nur die Augen: "Nun denn, sag es uns; der eine Grund, wieso er das gemacht hat. Ich würde es zu gerne wissen.". Zelda schaut ihr mit Feindseligkeit in das offene Auge: "Während du weg warst, hat er nach dir gefragt. Und er hat geprahlt, seine Diener nach dir suchen zu lassen. Warum? Woher kennt er dich?" Midna bleckt die Zähne und schaut mit Feindseligkeit zurück: "Sprich nicht so hochnäsig! Wer hat dich denn vor der Invasion gewarnt, von der du bis dahin nichts wusstest?", sie führt fort: "Und meine Vergangenheit geht dich nichts an, ehemalige Prinzessin!"

"Was sagst du da!?. Du...", beginnt sie zu kontern, da habe ich angefangen, mich den Büchern auf der langen Bank zu widmen, während beide sich in einem unbedeutsamen Streit vertiefen. Dabei erblicke ich den Inhalt des Bilderrahmen: Ein gemaltes Bild von einem adeligen Paar mit einem kleinen Mädchen. Was mir jedoch besonders ins Auge sticht, ist der Titel von einem geschlossenen Buch: "Geografie von Königreich Hyrule und Umfeld". Beim Aufschlagen des Buches erfüllen sich meine Erwartungen. Der Inhalt besteht aus detailliert kartographierten Papier über jegliche Landschaft in und um Hyrule. Laut der Kartographie befinde ich mich in der Mitte vom Königreich, während Ordon weit im Süden und die sogenannte "Gerudo-Wüste" sehr weit im Osten liegt. "Was schaust du dir da an?", höre ich Zelda von hinten fragen. Ich drehe mich zu ihr um, das Buch in der Hand: "Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich das hier mitnehme?". Nachdem sie sich den Titel angeschaut hat, legt sie ihre Entscheidung fest: "Ich habe mir das ganze Buch in-und-auswendig studiert. Du wirst es wahrscheinlich mehr brauchen als ich."

Midna scheint mit ihr fertig zu sein, denn sie schwebt zum Eingang hin. "Wir sind hier fertig, Prinzessin!", sie wendet sich mir zu: "Und du folgst jetzt mir! Wir haben noch was zu erledigen." Bevor ich sie jedoch wieder in ihrem Zimmer alleine lasse, gebe ich ihr meine Ansicht zu ihrer Entscheidung: "Manchmal muss man zwischen zwei Übeln wählen. Wähl das insgesamt geringere Übel und schau nach vorne!"

 **Ich bin so froh, wieder ein neues Kapitel zu veröffentlichen. Eigentlich wollte ich es schon früher rausbringen, aber ich hatte aufgrund eines groben Fehlers vom Internetanbieter nur begrenzt Zugriff auf das Internet und musste mit nur 8GB Kapazität für zwei Wochen auskommen. Da ich LoZ:TP nicht mehr besaß, musste ich bei der Beschreibung von Zeldas Zimmer erstmal aussetzen, bis ich mir über Youtube ein Bild darüber erfassen konnte.**

 **Auch entschuldige ich mich für den etwas fehlleitenden Tipp vom letzten Kapitel. Ich hatte einfach nicht erwartet, dass ich so viele Wörter schreiben würde, bis ich zum Buch mit all den Kartographien gelange. Deswegen habe ich mich in diesem Teil kurz gefasst.**

 **Ich hoffe, dieser Tipp wird nicht so fehlleitend sein: In Stein gravierte Zeichen fangen an, golden zu leuchten.**


	7. Kapitel 6: Abmachungen

Als wir auf dem Ziegeldach sind, haltet Midna an und dreht sich zu mir um. "Jetzt wo du deine Antworten hast, wirst du nun das tun, was ich dir sage!". _Weiß sie überhaupt, was sie fordert?_ "Ich werde sicher nicht von einer Klippe springen, nur weil du es sagst!", kontere ich. "Stell dich nicht so dumm an! Du weißt was ich meine! Oder hast du das Gedächtnis einer Fliege?", erwidert sie irritiert zurück. Ich halte kurz inne, um jedes Detail aller Ereignisse von diesem heutigen Tag durchzugehen, bevor ich zu sprechen beginne: "Wenn du über die Sache sprichst, die ich finden soll: Ich nehme an, du weißt ungefähr was es ist und wo es ist?". "Ich würde es sonst nicht erwähnen, wenn ich es nicht wüsste". Ich bohre weiter nach: "Was hast du mit der Sache vor, wenn du sie hast?". Sie seufzt genervt: "Wie oft muss ich es euch noch sagen, dass meine Angelegenheiten euch nichts ange..." "Es geht mich schon was an!", unterbreche ich sie: "Ich möchte schon ein paar gute Gründe wissen, warum ich dir bei der Suche nach dieser Sache helfen soll, anstatt hier diese Terrorherrschaft an der Wurzel zu packen." Ich drehe mich zum prunkvollen Zentrum des Schlosses um, wo dieser Eroberer wahrscheinlich auf einem Thron sitzt. Ihre Antwort ist lediglich ein hysterisches Gelächter, gefolgt von einer weiteren Beleidigung: "Hör zu, du Narr! Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest dort einfach hineinspazieren und ihn in Stücke schlagen? Er wird dich zu einer Schattenbestie verwandeln, bevor du ihn auch nur ein Haar krümmst!", sie setzt noch einen drauf: "Und selbst wenn du es irgendwie schaffst, unbeschadet in seine Nähe zu kommen: Hast du vergessen, dass er diese ganzen Portale erschuf? Du könntest ihn nie töten, weil..."

Ich schaue sie an, als ich ihren Satz ende: "...weil er sich einfach außerhalb meiner Reichweite teleportieren kann?!". Ich drehe mich zu ihr um: "Doch du kannst ihn verfolgen, nicht wahr?". Sie kreuzt ihre Arme, während ihr Mund ein leichtes Grinsen formt: "Sicher, aber muss ich das?". "Ist diese Sache wirklich so wichtig?!". "Wenn du die Zukunft deiner Welt als wichtig betrachtest, dann ja!", sie fügt hinzu: "Außerdem heißt es warpen. Teleportation ist was anderes." _Meine Welt?_ Ohne es zu wissen, hat sie mir zwei Dinge über sich selbst verraten: Sie hat mich erst seit heute beobachtet und Sie ist nicht von Hyrule. "Es hat doch hoffentlich nichts mit geistiger Selbstfindung oder so etwas ähnliches zu tun.". Sie legt eine Hand vor ihr Gesicht. "Nein, es hat nichts...", sie fängt an zu kichern: "mit dergleichem zu tun. Hihi". Wissend, dass es sich um eine materielle Sache handelt, informiere ich Sie über meine Anforderungen: "Ich werde dir bei der Suche helfen. Unter drei Bedingungen." Sie zögert für einen Moment, während sie mich wütend anblickt. "Du bist nicht in der Position, Anforderungen zu stellen". Bevor ich ihr erwidern kann, setzt sie fort: "Aber gut, ich höre sie mir an. Stell sie besser nicht zu hoch, Lichtbewohner!".

Mit ihrer Zustimmung stelle ich sie vor: "Erstens: Du bist in der Lage, dich selbst verteidigen zu können. Ich kann mich nicht um dich kümmern, wenn ich meine Hände voll zu tun habe." "Es wird eher das Gegenteil der Fall sein." "Zweitens: Ich werde nach dieser Sache nur suchen, wenn es eine Spur gibt." "Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich es dir sagen werde, wenn die Zeit kommt." "Drittens: Wann immer ich es brauche, wirst du meine Sachen verwahren und mich von einem Ort zum Anderen teleportieren." "Vergiss es! Ich bin kein Packesel." "Natürlich nur die Sachen, die mir beim Kämpfen nichts bringen." Ich strecke meinen Arm aus: "Wie dieses Buch hier!" "Warum hast du es überhaupt mitgenommen, wenn es dich beim Kämpfen behindert?" "Ich kenne mich in Hyrule nicht aus. Bevor ich mich also verirre oder im Kreis laufe, greife ich lieber auf eine der Kartographien in diesem Buch zurück, um Zeit zu sparen." "Willst du mir sagen, dass du dich in deinem eigenen Geburtsland nicht auskennst?!" "Das ist nicht mein Geburtsland." "Oh sicher...Dein Interesse um das Wohlergehen dieses Königreiches entstand aus Lust und Laune, stimmts?", sie schwebt ein wenig höher, um auf mich herabzuschauen: "Mach mir nichts vor! Du hast dein ganzes Leben in diesem Dorf verbracht und es nie verlassen. Deswegen brauchst du dieses Buch voller Kartographien, weil du dich nie außerhalb des Dorfes herausgetraut hast." _Meint sie das wirklich ernst?!_

"Du solltest mal an deinen Schlussfolgerungen arbeiten." "Bitte?!" "Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ein einzelner Dörfler in der Lage ist, eine Schattenbestie zu töten, wenn es ein ganzes Heer kaum geschafft hat. Auch wenn meine Ausrüstung ein Mischmasch aus mehreren Teilen ist: Ist es nicht seltsam, dass ich der Einzige bin, der so ausgerüstet ist?" "Das spricht dagegen, dass du von diesem Dorf kommst", unterbricht sie mich: "Aber nicht, dass du ein Hyruleaner bist!" "Es gibt bestimmt auch andere Königreiche außer Hyrule!" "Mag sein, aber dann würde es dich nicht interessieren, was mit Hyrule geschieht." "Eigentlich nicht, aber mein Kodex verpflichtet mich dazu." Sie hebt eine Augenbraue: "Du willst mir also sagen, dass du dein Leben nur wegen einem Kodex aufs Spiel setzt?" Ich wollte ihr wieder erwidern, da fiel mir ein, dass es noch was zu tun gibt: "Ich schätze diese Diskussion, aber wir schweifen langsam vom Thema ab. Akzeptierst du meine Bedingungen oder nicht?!" Für einen Moment legt sie eine Hand auf ihr Kinn und macht den Eindruck, als ob sie sie überlegen würde. Dann seufzt sie, gefolgt von einem "Gib es her!", in der sie mir das Buch aus der Hand reißt. Diese Tat ist mir Antwort genug. "Also...", beginne ich sie zu fragen: "Wo sollen wir mit der Suche anfangen?" Sie spricht zwei Wörter aus, bevor sie mich von hier weg warpt: "Beim Lichtgeist." _Lichtgeist? So etwas existiert..._

* * *

 _...tatsächlich?!_ Ich stehe wieder vor der Quelle, genauer gesagt vor der riesigen leuchtenden Kugel. " _Warum so ernst?_ " Ich schaue wild um mich, nach dem Ursprung der fremden Stimme suchend, obgleich es schien, als ob sie von keiner Richtung kam. "Was machst du da?" Ich schaue Midna an: "Hast du nicht diese Stimme gehört?" Sie schaut mich fragend an: "Welche Stimme? Was redest du da?" "Nein also. Muss ich mir wohl eingebildet haben." Ich schaue wieder die riesige Kugel an: "Was hat es eigentlich mit dieser Kugel auf sich?" "Zähl mal eins und eins zusammen." "Das soll der Lichtgeist sein?!" Sie rollt mit den Augen: "Du legst dich richtig ins Zeug, Unwissenheit vorzuspielen." "Komm zum Punkt!"

Sie zeigt mit dem Finger nach vorne:"Siehst du die Hand hier? Zerstöre sie! Dann solltest du den Lichtgeist sehen." Auch wenn ich mich frage, woher sie all das wissen soll, folge ich ihrem Rat, während sich in meiner Hand die unter den Drachenreitern weit verbreitete Hellebarde formt. Da fällt mir etwas wichtiges ein: "Diese Banditen, welche die Kinder entführt haben: Weißt du, wohin sie gewarpt sind?" "Wir würden solche Portale nicht benutzen, wenn jeder weiß, wo wir am Ende landen." "Verstehe..." Nachdem ich mit der Spitze mehrfach die Finger steche, ohne wirklich viel auszurichten, zeigen sich rote Linien entlang der ganzen Hand, die anfangen, intensiv zu leuchten, während die Hand selbst von der Kugel loslässt.

Während die Hand höher schwebt, stelle ich mir den Glockenhammer von Velstadt vor, um mich vor einem möglichen Angriff vorzubereiten. "Ist das dein Ernst?!", höre ich Midna von hinten rufen. Die Finger schließen sich zu einer Faust, bevor es im Sturzflug auf mich herunterrast. Ich hole mit der Keule aus und treffe die Seite der Hand mit einer solchen Wucht, dass es an einen der Felswände kracht und einen Krater zurücklässt. Ich ergreife die Initiative und vollführe einen Sprungangriff, der beim Aufprall mit meinem Gegner einen Finger zertrümmert. Es erholt sich jedoch schnell von meiner Attacke und geht zum Gegenangriff über, indem es versucht, mich zu greifen. Mit einer Hechtrolle nach links entkomme ich jedoch dem Griff. Als Faust zusammengerollt fliegt es schnell in meine Richtung. Ich mache mehrere Schritte zur Seite, während ich mich um meine Hüfte drehe, um in Schwung für meinen nächsten Angriff zu kommen. Während meiner gesamten Drehung habe ich meinen Arm ausgestreckt, damit am Ende mein Hammer mit aller Wucht an der entgegenkommenden Hand kollidiert. _**Donggggggggg!**_

Ich kann den Druck, der sich durch den Aufprall auf meinem Arm aufbaut, deutlich spüren, doch er ist gering im Vergleich zu meinen vergangenen Paraden gegen so manchen Hünen, also halte ich stand. Mein Gegner jedoch wurde vom Aufprall komplett zertrümmert. Finger und Handfläche sind in mehrere Brocken zerbrochen, ihr rotes Leuchten ins Nichts verschwunden. Sie fliegen direkt auf die Kugel zu, wo sie wie Fleisch in Säure vaporisiert werden. Ich warte nun darauf, dass etwas passiert, doch ich bekam nicht dieses Privileg.

Dachte ich zumindest. Plötzlich spricht eine Stimme zu mir: "Fremder..." Es ist nicht die gleiche, die ich mir eingebildet habe. Diese hat nämlich nun eine Richtung, von der sie kommt. Auf einen der Stufen der Quelle erscheint nun eine kugelförmige Ansammlung schwach leuchtender Energie, welche eine kopfgroße Kugel umkreisen. "Komm her...", spricht sie zu mir. Ich nähere mich ihr mit Vorsicht. Zwar vermute ich, dass diese Ansammlung der Lichtgeist ist, doch sicher bin ich mir nicht.

Als ich nur eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt bin, redet sie weiter: "Fremder, du und deine Begleiterin habt was Großartiges geleistet, doch ... die Erklärungen müssen warten. Verbinde mich ... wieder mit dem Licht, dass du vor ... der Verderbnis retten konntest." "Sag mir erstmal wer du bist!" "Ich bin der Lichtgeist Faron, von den Göttern Din, Nayru und Farore auserkorener Wächter ... des südlichen Teils von Hyrule" "Ich bin Kane von Drangleic. Nun zu deiner Bitte: Hast du eine Idee, wie ich das ohne Verletzungen machen soll? Die Überreste dieser Riesenhand wurden vaporisiert, als sie dieses "Licht" berührt haben." "Strecke deinen Arm zu mir aus!" Ich folge dem Wunsch des Lichtgeistes.

"Es ... könnte vielleicht wehtun", warnte er mich, bevor ein Teil der Energie, welche ihn umkreist, sich zu meiner Hand ausbreitet und sie umkreist. Doch außer einem leichten Jucken verspüre ich keinen Schmerz. Ahnend, was es damit auf sich hat, marschiere ich zur riesigen Lichtkugel und strecke meinen Arm und meine Hand aus. Die Energiematerien um meiner Hand kommen zum Stillstand, als sie sich mit goldenen Blitzen an die Lichtkugel binden. Dann fangen sie wie von selbst an, sich in Richtung des Lichtgeistes zu bewegen, während ich meinen Arm vorsichtig zwischen den Blitzketten herausziehe. Beim Lichtgeist angekommen, beginnen auch die anderen Energiematerien, stillzustehen und sich auf dieselbe Weise mit dem "Licht" zu "Licht" selbst beginnt langsam, einige Meter nach oben zu schweben, um sich dann zum Lichtgeist hinzubewegen. Bei ihm angekommen, tauchen beide langsam in die Quelle und verschwinden unter der Wasseroberfläche. Kurz bevor das "Licht" selbst vollständig verschwunden ist, leuchtet es kurz mit so einer Intensität auf, dass alles vor meinen Augen ein blendendes Weiß wurde.

Als das Leuchten aufhört, lässt es die Umgebung zurück, wie sie vorhin war. Mit einem Unterschied: Die Sicht meines künstlichen Auges, dass alles zeigt, was für das bloße Auge verborgen liegt, stimmt mit meinem anderen Auge überein. "Wie schade!", höre ich Midna hinter mir sprechen. Als ich versuche nach hinten zu blicken, ohne mich umzudrehen, bemerke ich die schwarze Umrandung, die mich daran hindert. Sofort lege ich meine Hand an mein Gesicht, nur um etwas metallisches zu fühlen. Eine Ahnung habend, was los ist, schaue ich mir meinen Arm an. Meine Ahnung bestätigt sich: Ich habe mich wieder zurückverwandelt. Auf meinen Befehl hebt sich mein linker Arm und zeigt seine Hand vor mein Gesicht, meine Vermutung bestätigend.

"Hast du etwa gedacht, dass deine Verwandlung dauerhaft ist?" Ich drehe mich zu ihr um, während ich meine Maske herunternehme. "Ich habe es in Erwägung gezogen." Plötzlich höre ich ein schrilles Geräusch, welches von der Quelle kommt. Beim sofortigen Umdrehen sehe ich, dass das Wasser der ganzen Quelle eine goldene Farbe angenommen hat, während das Gekritzel auf den Steinen anfängt, türkis zu leuchten. Kurz danach springt ein Tropfen von der Quelle nach oben, um wieder herunterzufallen.

Nach diesem ungewöhnlichen Ereignis erscheint das "Licht", dass ich mit den Lichtgeist verbinden musste. Es schwebt ungefähr zehn Meter nach oben, bevor es zum Stillstand kommt. Oben angekommen erscheint zuerst eine Silhouette, dann eine golden leuchtende Mischung aus verschiedenen Tierarten, welches sich an das "Licht" klammert. Es hat nach oben gerichtete Hörner und sein Gesicht erinnert an das einer Steinskulptur. Seine Extremitäten sind von der Form her eines Menschen ähnlich, doch der Rumpf ist gebuckelt wie bei einem Vierbeiner. Sein Schweif hat am Anfang Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Eichhörnchen, doch das Ende ist der spitze Stachel eines Skorpions. Zusätzlich ist er vier- bis fünfmal so lang wie der Körper, was dazu führt, dass, als dieses Mischwesen seinen Schweif vertikal um sich krümmt, das Ende nahe dem Anfang ist.

"Also, Kane von Drangleic", spricht er wieder: "Was führt dich hierher?"

 **Oh mein Gott ich habe es wieder vermasselt. Die Steine leuchten ja im Spiel türkis und nicht golden.**

 **Was ich auch gemerkt habe ist, dass Besucher und Zuschauer beim ersten Kapitel am höchsten sind und dann stark abfallen. Ich frage mich woran es liegt: Entspricht meine Fanfiction nicht jedermanns Geschmack oder ist das erste Kapitel mehr oder weniger furchtbar?**

 **Möglich wäre auch, dass mein Dark Souls 2 - OC auf den ersten Blick ein Gary Sue ist oder dass es keine Spannung gibt, weil er bisher alle Gegner mit Leichtigkeit bezwungen hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich den ersten Eindruck meines OCs bearbeiten kann, aber er wird im Verlauf der Story mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit kein Gary Sue sein. Was die Spannung im Kampf betrifft: Es wäre ziemlich seltsam, wenn ein Dark-Souls OC, der es geschafft hat, die vier Kronen zu erlangen, ernsthafte Probleme mit einem Gegner wie die Schattenbestie hat, welches sich von den schwarzen Monstern in der Niemandswerft nur darin unterscheidet, einen harten Schädel und keine Angst vor dem Licht zu haben. Außerdem habe ich einfach kein Interesse, mit billigen Gründen wie "Deine Magie funktioniert nicht in dieser Welt" oder "Du hast Amnesia und hast all deine Kampferfahrung verloren" den unterschiedlichen Powerlevel beider Welten auf die gleiche Ebene zu setzen. Klar, ich könnte auch meinen OC so gestalten, dass er noch nicht alles durch hat, aber er wird in dieser Story zum großen Teil der Einzige sein, der Dark Souls verkörpert, denn ich möchte nicht allzu viele Dark-Souls-Charaktere einfügen. Schließlich soll mein Crossover ein "Person von X-Welt landet in Y-Welt"-Crossover sein und ein Low-level Dark Souls - Character ist nicht wirklich anders als ein originaler Untoten-Charakter in LoZ, der ein Bewusstsein hat.**

 **Macht euch jedoch keine Sorgen: Mit dem Triforce, dass einen sehr mächtig machen kann, und das Ersetzen der Schattenkäferjagd durch andere Ereignisse werde ich schon dafür sorgen, dass es ernste Momente geben wird.**

 **Aber genug davon, hier ist der nächste Tipp: Über Götter, Moral und Optionen.**


	8. Kapitel 7: Differenzen

In den ein paar Tagen, in der ich bei simplen Aufgaben im Dorf Ordon geholfen habe, konnte ich ein paar Gerüchte, Mythen und Legenden mitschnappen. Die Sonne ist gerade nicht mal tief genug, um es als Sonnenuntergang zu bezeichnen, da wurden an diesem Tag schon mehrere von ihnen auf die Probe gestellt. Einige, wie vor kurzem die Existenz der Lichtgeister, stellen sich als wahr heraus.

Andere hingegen, wie das Gerücht, dass Lichtgeister die Gedanken aller lesen können, die sich vor der Quelle aufhalten, werden als Geschwätz enttarnt. „Ich suche eine bestimmte Sache, um damit den Verursacher von all dem, was diesem Land in letzter Zeit passiert ist, zu bezwingen. Weißt du zufällig, wo ich sowas finde?"

Er fängt an, um mich herum zu schweben, um mich zu begutachten. Während dieser Zeit halte ich immer Augenkontakt zu ihm, auch wenn das „Licht" mich ein wenig blendet. Als er damit abgeschlossen hat, beginn er wieder zu reden: „Ich habe in der ganzen Zeit, in der ich unter Hyrule weilte, noch nie von einem Land namens Drangleic gehört. Sag mir, …", er schwebt näher auf mich zu: „…was führt dich hierher? Warum hast du dein Land verlassen?" „Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet." „Ich möchte erst wissen, was für eine Art von Person du bist, bevor ich deine Frage beantworten kann." „Ich habe mein Land verlassen, weil es kaum etwas gab, was mich hier halten könnte. Ich bin zufällig hier gelandet, als ich mit meinem Schiff auf der See war."

„Was meinst du mit zufällig? Und was für ein Schiff?" Ich zögerte für einen kurzen Moment. _Mal sehen, ob er damals anwesend war und mitgelauscht hat._ Dann führe ich fort: „Der Mond färbte sich rot, als der Wind verstummte und sich nach kurzer Zeit ein Vortex direkt unter meinem Schiff bildete. Das Letzte, was ich sah, war mein gekipptes Schiff über mir, während wir beide in den Grund des Vortex fielen." Der Lichtgeist zieht daraufhin eine Augenbraue hoch: „Du hattest bei deiner Ankunft den beiden Ordonern Link und Rusl eine andere Geschichte erzählt. Warum hast du gelogen?!" „Als ich hier angekommen bin, wusste ich gar nichts über diese Welt. Es wäre möglich gewesen, dass sie meine Ankunft für ein böses Omen gehalten hätten. Da wollte ich nicht mehr Öl ins Feuer werfen, indem ich von einem blutroten Mond spreche." „Und aus diesem Grund allein siehst du es als nötig an zu lügen?" „Im schlimmsten Fall hätte es einen Kampf mit fatalen Folgen gegeben, von daher entschied ich mich für das geringere Übel." „Mag sein, aber warum soll ich dir jetzt diese Geschichte glauben, die noch unglaubwürdiger ist?" „Es ist nicht wirklich relevant, ob du sie nun glaubst oder nicht. Was du jedoch glauben kannst, sind meine Taten, die ich getan habe und noch tuen werde."

Er beäugt mich für eine Weile, bevor er spricht: „Diese dunkle, verbotene Macht, nach der du suchst, kann ich dir nicht einfach so geben. Wenn sie in die falschen Hände fällt, ist alles verloren." Nach diesem Satz entsteht eine Theorie in meinem Kopf: „Könnte es sein, dass er wegen dieser Macht Hyrule erobert hat?" „Ich kenne nicht die hinterlistigen Pläne des Bösen." „Nur die Wenigsten machen etwas ohne Grund." Er schaut mich grimmig an: „Welcher Grund rechtfertigt die Versklavung von Leben, das Verbreiten von Angst und Schrecken und das Ausmerzen von Licht, dass ein Geschenk von den Göttern Din, Nayru und Farore ist?!" „Nach meinem Verständnis von Moral kaum etwas. Selbst in den extremsten möglichen Fällen scheinen die Taten nicht auf ein langfristiges, insgesamt positives Ziel hinzudeuten. Apropos Taten", ich beäuge seine Größe: "Wie wurdest du eigentlich von diesen Bestien überwältigt?" "Solange Hyrule unter seiner Kontrolle ist, dürfen wir Lichtgeister zum Wohle der Menschen, deren Schutz unsere Pflicht ist, uns nicht widersetzen." "Mit anderen Worten: Dir sind die Hände gebunden. Jedenfalls solltest du mir sagen, wo diese Macht ist, denn wenn er nach dieser Macht sucht, wäre es bei mir besser aufgehoben als bei ihm" "Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ihm diese Macht ohne Gegenwehr übergebe?" "Ein einfacher Satz: Gib die Macht her oder ich lasse deine Schützlinge vor deinen Augen in Schattenbestien verwandeln."

Er scheint nicht sehr erfreut über meine Aussage zu sein: "Ich bezweifle, dass du der Messias bist, für den du dich ausgibst." "Hast du eine bessere Alternative vorzuweisen?" "Du kannst mit deiner Scheinvernunft nicht die Finsternis verschleiern, die ich in dir spüre." "Und trotz all der Finsternis in mir kämpfe ich dennoch gegen die Lakaien dieses Eroberers. Meine Taten lügen nicht." "Deine Worte schon." "Wenn du meinen Worten nicht trauen kannst, dann meinen Taten." Er beäugt mich auf verdächtigende Weise: "Kämpfst du etwa gegen ihn, damit wir dich von dieser Finsternis befreien." "Nein, die Finsternis ist ein Teil meiner Persönlichkeit. Der wahre Grund ist einfach: Ich halte es für moralisch richtig." "Doch wie lange wirst du mit der Finsternis in dir daran glauben?", er kommt ein wenig näher: "Eines Tages wird die Finsternis in dir dich korrumpieren, wie so viele vor dir." "Ich kenne die Finsternis in mir gut genug, um das zu verhindern."

Für eine kurze Weile ist es still, wenn man von den üblichen Waldgeräuschen absieht. Mir ist dabei aufgefallen, dass er scheinbar nicht Midna bemerkt hat. Ich schaue mich um und finde heraus, dass sie nirgends zu sehen ist. „Sag mal…", unterbricht er die Stille: „Wird in Drangleic oder irgendeinem dir bekannten Königreich noch die Göttinen Din, Nayru und Farore angebetet?" Für einen Moment zögere ich, denn ich kann mich noch an mein erstes Leben erinnern, wo das Thema Religion sehr heikel sein kann. Dennoch muss ich irgendetwas antworten, bevor ich einen falschen Eindruck erwecke: „Es werden einige Göttinnen angebetet, doch keine von ihnen heißt Din, Nayru oder Farore." "Und was für einen Gott betest du an?" "Keinen!" "...Was?" "Hast du etwa eine erleichternde Antwort erwartet, als du mir diese Frage gestellt hast?" "Ich glaube kaum, dass du zu unseren goldenen Göttinnen so schnell konvertiert bist." "Habe ich auch nicht." "Also bist du ein Ketzer." Spannung beginnt sich in der Luft zu regen, also versuche ich zu entschärfen: "Nicht ganz. Ich glaube schon, dass die Götter jemals existiert haben. Doch die Geschichtsbücher erzählen von einem schrecklichen Fluch, der letztendlich alle Götter ausrottete. Seitdem ist die Menschheit auf sich gestellt."

"Nichts, was du von dir gibst, macht irgendeinen Sinn." "Ich kenne dieses Gefühl, seit ich hier angekommen bin. Seit ich hier bin, entstehen kontinuierlich mehr Fragen als Antworten." Nach diesen Worten fällt mir eine Frage ein: "Sag mir, hast du kurz vor meiner Ankunft irgendetwas getan, was erklären würde, warum ich überhaupt hier bin?" "Nein, nichts fällt mir ein." "Kennst du Jemanden, der zu sowas in der Lage wäre?" "Mir fällt nur einer ein: Der, welcher für diese finsteren Zeiten verantwortlich ist." _Welch Ironie._ Ich mache dem Lichtgeist einen Vorschlag: "Hör mir zu, Lichtgeist Faron: Es gibt sicher viele Geheimnisse, Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschiede, die wir austauschen können, doch dafür würden wir Wochen brauchen und die Welt wird nicht für uns stillstehen." "Und genau deswegen zweifel ich, ob du der Richtige für diese Macht bist." "Im Augenblick können wir unsere Gesellschaft nicht aussuchen. Da wir beide dasselbe Ziel haben, wäre es das Beste, wenn wir kooperieren. Später können wir immer noch unsere Köpfe einschlagen." "Das ist leicht zu sagen, wenn man diese Macht hat." "Ist diese Macht so neu, dass ihr noch nicht die Zeit dazu hattet, Präventivmaßnahmen zu erfinden?" "Seit mehr als 100 Jahren steht ein großer Teil dieser dunklen Macht unter unserer Beobachtung, a..." "Wenn diese dunkle Macht wirklich seit so Langem in euren Händen liegt, habt ihr bestimmt mehrere Präventivmaßnahmen parat, von daher würde ich beim Missbrauch wahrscheinlich nicht viel ausrichten können." Seine Mimik zeigt nun unbedeckte Überraschung, bevor er sich zusammenreißt und mir eine Frage stellt: "Sag mal, wo hast du diese Denkweise gelernt?" "In einer Pilgerreise." Er schaut mich schief an: "Du hattest als Ungläubiger eine Pilgerreise?" "Es war nicht die konventionelle Art."

"Na schön, ich sage dir, wo du es finden kannst: Suche nach einem Tempel tief im Innern des Waldes. Dort findest das arme Wesen, dass durch diese Macht korrumpiert wurde. Erlöse es von seinem Leid." Bevor ich von ihn eine detailliertere Position des Tempels verlangen konnte, löste er sich mit einem grellen Leuchten umhüllt auf, dass die ganze Umgebung in grellem Weiß bedeckt. Als das Leuchten verschwindet, ist er nirgendwo zu sehen. Beim Umschauen sehe ich etwas, was ich überhaupt nicht erwartet habe: Diese Midna hat sich mit meinem Schatten auf eine Weise verbunden, dass ich ohne mein künstliches Auge nichts von ihr sehen würde. _Hast du dich etwa vor ihm versteckt?_ Ich setze meine Maske wieder auf mein Gesicht, bevor ich mich in den verengten Pfad begebe.

Auf dem Weg dahin stelle ich mir eine Theorie auf, warum dieser Schattenkönig hinter Midna her ist, obgleich sie nichts für Hyrule übrighat: Sie hat die Fähigkeiten einer Meuchelmörderin und sie hat es auf ihn abgesehen hat. Angenommen, sie hat sich vor dem Lichtgeist in meinem Schatten versteckt und jener Lichtgeist hat sie nicht bemerkt, ist diese Schattenverbindung eine sehr praktische Methode, sich unbemerkt an das Opfer heranzuschleichen und zu ermorden, denn einen Angriff, den man nicht kommen sieht, kann man auch nicht effektiv abwehren. Der Nachteil ist allerding, dass man einen Schatten braucht. Bei genauerer Überlegung fällt mir ein, dass ich keinen Schatten im Zwielicht hatte, womit möglicherweise geklärt ist, was dieser Schattenkönig mit der Überdeckung Hyrules in Zwielicht eigentlich bezwecken wollte. Sollte diese dunkle Macht tatsächlich das sein, wonach sie sucht, nehme ich an, dass der Schattenkönig einen mir unbekannten Schutz vor solchen Hinterhalten besitzt, womit etwas mehr Kraft benötigt wird. Voraussetzung für diese Theorie ist, dass sie schon einmal versucht hat, ihn zu ermorden beziehungsweise er Zeuge ihrer Fähigkeiten wurde.

Als die Quelle außerhalb meiner Sichtweise ist, hebt sie sich von meinem Schatten ab, um vor meinem Gesicht zu schweben und mich mit einer Mischung aus Verärgerung und Verwirrung anzuschauen. Sie machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, nur um es sich dann anders zu überlegen. Stattdessen ergreife ich die Initiative: „Gib mir mein Buch. Je schneller wir diese dunkle Macht finden, desto besser." Aus dem Nichts holt sie das Buch voller Kartographen und lässt es vor meinen Augen fallen. Ich ergreife das Buch in der Luft und blättere so lange, bis ich einen Treffer lande: Faron-Wald. Da fallen mir zwei Eigenarten auf: Zum einen befindet sich das Zentrum auf einer Anhöhe, die am besten durch einen Tunnel erreicht werden kann, der zufällig mit dem Pfad, auf dem ich stehe, verbunden ist. Zum anderen ist in der Mitte eine von Schluchten umgebene Landsäule, die nur durch eine Landbrücke erreichbar ist.

Nachdem ich mir die Karte gemerkt habe, schloss ich das Buch und streckte es Midna zurück. Kaum mache ich mich auf dem Weg, höre ich sie sprechen: „Mal sehen, wie viel hinter deiner großen Klappe steckt." „Auf dasselbe wirst du…", plötzlich schnellt zwei Meter entfernt aus dem Boden ein etwas Blaues heraus. Eine Art fleischfressende, bis zu meinen Schultern aufragende Pflanze mit einem schalenförmigen Kopf, der sich in der Mitte zu einem grausigen lilafarbenen Maul öffnet. Im Maul liegt außer einem Rachen eine große, lange Zunge, die von gelbgrünem Schleim, vermutlich giftig, überdeckt ist. Der Rand ist bis auf das Geruchsorgan in der Mitte auf der oberen Seite vollbesetzt von langen, aber dünnen Zähnen und der bewegliche Stamm reicht bis zum Boden, wo es zwischen den vermutlich zur Tarnung dienenden Blättern verschwindet.

Während es seinen Schleim mit dem Hin- und Herschwingen seiner Zunge an seine Umgebung verteilt, überlege ich zwischen Klinge und Armbrust. Meine Wahl fällt auf Klinge. Ich ziehe meine zerbrochene Klinge und stürme voran. Die Pflanze holt nach hinten aus, bevor sie ihren Kopf um 90 Grad dreht und zum Biss ausholt. Ich lege mich während meine Sprint sofort hin, womit ich zum einen den Biss ausweiche, zum anderen in Richtung Stamm schlittere, um es mit einem sauberen Schnitt abzutrennen. Mit einem Blick nach hinten sehe ich, wie der Kopf nicht nur leblos auf den Boden liegt, sondern auch überraschend schnell verschrumpelt.

In einiger Entfernung vor mir sehe ich die Spitze der Schale einer weiteren fleischfressenden Pflanze aus den Boden herausragen, die von ihren Tarnblättern umgeben ist. Ich ziehe meine Armbrust und drücke ab. Wie ein Blitz schnellt sie auf, nachdem der Bolzen gut sichtbar beide Seiten der Schale durchbohrt hat. Unerwarteterweise beginnt auch diese Pflanze zu verwelken, obgleich der Stamm nicht durchtrennt wurde, bis sie schließlich vertrocknet in aufrechter Position verharrt. _Für fleischfressende Riesenpflanzen sind sie sehr fragil._

Während ich an dieser toten Pflanze vorbeilaufe, ziehe ich mit einer Hand den Bolzen vom leblosen Körper raus und lade meine Armbrust nach, bevor ich sie wegstecke. _Von gefräßigen Oger zu fragilen fleischfressenden Pflanzen. Kein Wunder, dass kaum einer mit den Schattenbestien fertig wird, wenn die Natur nur sowas als Gefahr zu bieten hat._

 **So, nun wo es vollbracht ist, fühle ich mich etwas erleichtert. Die Dialoge sind für mich ziemlich schwer gewesen, denn es gibt ja so viel Hintergrundgeschichte, Inspirationsquellen und coole Einzeiler, dass es einen schwerfällt, eine begrenzte Zahl für einen Kapitel zu wählen.**

 **Naja, bleibt nur noch zu hoffen, dass ich kein OOC-Verhalten eingefügt habe. Ansonsten bin ich mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden. Ich weiß, ich weiß, Eigenlob stinkt. :P**

 **EDIT: Ich habe dieses Kapitel überarbeitet, da sich die Themen zu schnell wechselten, so dass es nicht natürlich wirkte.**

 **Nächster Tipp: Kette und Haken für den tödlichsten Feind.**


	9. Kapitel 8: Abwägung von Situationen

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Nach der Lautstärke zu urteilen ist die Quelle dieses Schreis ist nicht weit entfernt. Ich ziehe meine Armbrust heraus und renne aus der Höhle heraus. Dort sehe ich den Ursprung des Schreis: Ein Mann mit einer riesigen Lockenfrisur und einem lilanen Krug, der mit dem Rücken am Boden auf allen vieren liegt. Ich kann zwar außer der Lockenfrisur nicht viel von ihm sehen aber vermutlich schaut er auf einer dieser fleischfressenden Pflanzen, die sich direkt vor ihm ausgerichtet hat. Im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen seiner Art jedoch hat die Schale rot-schwarze Felder und die Zunge ist in einem Saphirblau gefärbt. Doch das macht für meinen Armbrustbolzen keinen Unterschied, welcher mit einer solchen Wucht die obere Hälfte der Schale trifft, dass nicht nur der Kopf nach hinten gerissen wird, sondern auch der Stängel reißt.

Als der Kopf des Mannes sich in meine Richtung dreht, sehe ich sein ganzes Äußeres. Seine Hose mit hell- und dunkelblauen Streifen wird von einem dicken weißen Leinentuch bedeckt, welcher durch einen gelben Gürtel zusammengeschnürt ist. An jenem Gürtel hängen Beutel unterschiedlicher Größen und Farben. Er trägt Sandalen an seinen Füßen und seinen Krug trägt er mit einem Seil als Halterung hinter seinem Rücken. Seine Augen sind grün und unter der Unterlippe hat er einen kurzen Bartwuchs. Beim näheren Betrachten bemerke ich, dass er auf seinem Lockenkopf ein Vogelnest trägt. An seiner rechten Hand trägt er einen Schlüssel und an seiner vermutlich den passenden Schloss. Links und rechts von ihm sind zwei Torhälften aus Holzbrettern, die mit Stämmen von abgeholzten Bäumen verbunden sind. Zusammen bilden sie eine Mauer mit Tor, welche den Durchgang für eine Höhle versperren. Außerdem sind zwei Eisenringe mit einem hohlen rechteckigen Auswuchs an den jeweiligen freien Rändern der Torhälften eingenagelt. Mit all diesen Informationen ist mir klar, was passiert ist: Dieser Mann war gerade in Begriff, das Tor zu verschließen, als er von dieser fleischfressenden Pflanze überrascht wurde.

"Danke, Freund." Ich lade meine Armbrust nach und stecke sie zurück: "Ist ein bisschen früh für diese Bezeichnung." Er kichert, bevor er anfängt aufzustehen: "Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. Trotzdem danke." "Auf dem Weg zu ihm bemerke ich, dass zwischen uns auch eine Abbiegung nach links existiert. Dort sehe ich ein Holzhaus, das drumherum mit alllerlei Unrat versehen ist. "Sag mal, was ist denn so gefährliches in dieser Höhle, dass du das Tor versperren möchtest?" "Hinter dieser Höhle ist ein Wald. Normalerweise gibt es nicht wirklich einen Grund, dieses Tor abzusperren, doch in letzter treiben sich hier viel mehr Monster herum. Außerdem hat sich ein Giftnebel in diesem Wald verbreitet, dessen Ursprung ich nicht verstehe." _Zum Glück habe ich ein wenig Moos bei mir._ "Wie ist dein Name?", frage ich ihn. "Coro. Deiner?", antwortet er, bevor er anfängt, das Tor zu verschließen. "Kane, und du solltest..." Mein Satz wird von einem Rascheln unterbrochen. Ein Blick zeigt mir das Ursprung des Raschelns, welches hinter dem Tor auf dem Boden liegt: Die lose Hälfte der Pflanze, die sich eigentlich nicht rühren sollte, sich aber dennoch mit aufgespreizten Maul in unsere Richtung entlangschlängelt.

Während ich meine zerbrochene Klinge herausziehe und in Kampfstellung gehe, tretet Coro vor Furcht ein paar Schritte zurück. "Das gibt es nicht!", ist seine Antwort. "Scheinbar schon!", erwidere ich, bevor mich die Pflanze plötzlich anspringt. Ich weiche mit einen Schritt zur Seite aus, während ich meinen Schwertgriff zur Hinterhand wechsle und meinen Arm vor der Flugrichtung der Pflanze positioniere. Als die Pflanze mit meiner Klinge kollidiert, schiebe ich meinen Arm nach vorne und gebe der Klinge in meiner Hand die Kraft, durch die gezackten Zähne, die giftige Zunge und letztendlich die Verbindungen der beiden Schalen der Pflanze zu schneiden. Coro scheint von den zwei Hälften der Pflanzen, die neben ihm auf den Boden fallen, angeekelt zu sein, bevor er sich mir zuwendet.

"Ich muss mich nochmal bei dir bedanken", er wendet sich zur Pflanzenleiche: "Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich diese Baba-Schlangen sehe." _Was für ein seltsamer Name._ Jetzt, wo dieses Ereignis erledigt ist, begebe ich mich in die Höhle. "Warte!", höre ich Coro von hinten rufen. "Was ist?" "Du willst wirklich dorthin, obgleich ich dir erzählt habe, was dort hinten lauert?" "Ja!" Seine Miene wird ernst: "Dann komm erstmal zu meinem Grundstück. Ich kann dich nicht einfach ohne Lampe dahinziehen lassen." _Was bringt mir eine Laterne?_

Als er die Abbiegung zum Holzhaus nimmt, wird mir klar, dass es sein Holzhaus ist. In der Nähe des Hauses, zwischen einem kniehohen Felsen und einen Lagerfeuer, hebt er eine mir unbekannte Apparatur auf. Von oben nach unten betrachtet, besteht diese Apparatur aus einem Lederriemen, einer umgedrehten Schale, ein seltsam geformtes Eisen mit 3 U-förmigen Löchern, welches bis auf einer Spitze in der Mitte innen hohl ist und einen Boden mit mehreren rechteckigen Löchern auf der oberen Hälfte. Er nimmt mit einer Hand den Riemen seines Beutels und nimmt ihn vom Rücken herunter, um den Deckel zu öffnen. Er setzt die Öffnung in den Hohlkörper der Apparatur und eine zähflüssige, durchsichtige Flüssigkeit kommt heraus. Öl! Er nimmt einen brennenden Ast vom Lagerfeuer und zündet die mit Öl bedeckte Spitze an. "Bitte sehr!", er überreicht mir die Laterne.

Sie inspizierend, denke ich über die Nützlichkeit meines neuen Werkzeugs nach. Zwar kann ich die Laterne mit dem Riemen an meinem Hüftgurt befestigen, jedoch könnte ich mich bei einem Ausweichmanöver selbst mit Öl übergießen und Feuer fangen, weshalb ich nicht viel Nutzen in meinem Fall sehe. Doch dann sehe ich etwas am Boden der Spitze, dass mich zum Grübeln bringt: Ritzen. In diesen Ritzen fließt das Öl, bis nur noch eine dünne Schicht übrig ist. Ich richte meinen Blick auf den Boden der Laterne und erkenne einen weiteren Mechanismus: Der Boden ist ausdrehbar. Vom Rest der Lampe abgetrennt, sehe ich das Öl in dem Boden, welcher durch ein mit den Ritzen verbundenes Rohr dort angekommen ist. Ich bin erstaunt, dass sie bei einer solchen Kleinigkeit so fortgeschritten sind, was man in den eigentlich wichtigeren Bereichen schwer sagen kann. Das Öl, welches nicht heruntergeflossen ist, ist mit seiner Zähflüssigkeit zu gering, um selbst bei heftigen Bewegungen aus den Öffnungen zu fließen. Um trotz der geringen Ölmenge eine gut leuchtende Flamme zu kriegen, sind diese rechteckigen Löcher angebracht, damit die Flamme gut von allen Seiten belüftet wird.

"Danke!", erwidere ich. "Es gibt nichts zu danken. Du hast mich schließlich aus dieser schlimmen Lage gerettet." Er nimmt hinter den Felsen etwas heraus. Als es in Sichtweite ist, stellt es sich als eine mit Öl gefüllte und mit einem Korken geschlossene kugelförmige Flasche heraus. "Nimm auch das hier.", er überreicht mir die Flasche, "Siehe es als Eröffnungsrabatt an. Beim nächsten Mal gibt es aber das Öl nicht mehr umsonst." "Danke.", mein Blick fängt etwas von Interesse unter all dem Unrat: "Was ist mit diesen Sachen hier?". Ich zeige auf einen Haufen voller Unrat, wo ich einen Haken und eine Eisenkette erblickt habe. "Wenn du genug Rubine hast, kannst du nehmen, was du willst." "Wäre es nicht eine angemessene Bezahlung, wenn ich mich mit diesen Unrat um das Monsterproblem kümmere?" "Tut mir leid, aber ich leihe nichts. Außerdem kann es wohl kein Unrat sein, wenn es dir beim Monsterproblem helfen soll." "Und wieviel kostet es?" "Nimm die Sachen raus, die du haben willst und ich werde es dir sagen."

Beim Unrat angekommen, ducke ich mich, um scheinbar den Haken vom Boden aufzuheben. "Mein Rubin. Ich möchte ihn zurückhaben.", flüstere ich meinen Schatten zu, ohne dass Coro es bemerkt. Nach einem kurzen Moment kommt aus dem Schatten unauffällig eine schwarze Hand heraus, die meinen lilanen Rubin ausstreckt. Während ich meine rechte Hand um den Haken schmiege, nehme ich mit der linken Hand den Rubin und stecke es in einen meiner Beutel. Zuerst wickel ich die Kette von meiner rechten Schulter zu meiner linken Hüfte, bis es sich nicht mehr wickeln lässt. Dann nehme ich die Kette, fädel ein Teil um den Hakengriff und schließe mit einen Knoten ab. Zum Schluss ziehe ich Haken und Kette in zwei entgegengesetzte Richtungen, um die Stabilität zu prüfen. Es haltet den Test stand.

"Hey, was machst du da?", höre ich Coro von hinten rufen, "Mach die Sachen kaputt, nachdem du sie bezahlt hast." Als Antwort darauf werfe ich ihn etwas zu. "Jetzt reicht es aber. Warum wirfst du jetzt Sachen nach mi...", unterbricht er sich im Satz, da er erkannt hat, was ich ihn zugeworfen habe: In seiner Hand liegt der lilane Rubin, den er rechtzeitig im Flug fangen konnte. "Reicht das?", frage ich ihn. Er schaut mich ungläubig an: "Reicht das?! Für manche Leute ist das ein Wochengehalt! Das ist viel mehr wert als das, was du an dir genommen hast." "Siehe es dann als Vorschuss für die Zukunft an." "Für was?" _Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber es ist oft von Vorteil, wenn jemand anderes mir etwas schuldig ist._ Ich ignoriere seine Frage: "Jedenfalls wird es langsam Zeit, dass ich um das Problem kümmere." Er hat das nicht wirklich gut aufgenommen: "Weiche nicht vom Thema ab!" "Beim nächsten Mal kriegst du deine Antwort." Dieses Mal scheint es ihm zu genügen: "Gut, dann bis später." "Mögen unsere Wege wieder kreuzen."

Kaum bin ich 100 Meter in die Höhle marschiert, schon ist es fast stockfinster. Wenn man den Winkel der Sonne mit einberechnet, scheint es zwar nicht verwunderlich zu sein. Dennoch ist es gefährlich, kaum was sehen zu können. Da kommt diese Lampe wohl zur rechten Zeit zum Einsatz. Auf dem Weg sehe ich mehrere Vasen und Behälter, von denen manche durch dicke Spinnenfäden in der Luft festgehalten werden, jedoch sehe ich nirgendwo eine Spinne, die derartiges bewerkstelligen könnte. Weiter hinten sehe ich dann etwas, was mich vorsichtig werden lässt: Ein riesiges Spinnennetz, welches den gesamten Weg komplett versperrt. Zwar kann ich es zerreißen, doch die Fäden würden an meinen Händen kleben. Dann höre ich etwas, was ich nicht erhofft habe: Flügelschwingen, die hinter mir näher und näher kommen. Beim Umdrehen sehe ich aus meinen oberen Augenwinkel einen fast kniehohen Flughund, welches mit seinen spitzen Hakenschwanz direkt auf mein Gesicht zurast.

Als er nur noch einen Oberarm von mir entfernt ist, winkle ich meinen linken Arm, sodass ich seinen Körper von hinten greifen kann. Zwischen meinen Griff vor Schreck quietschend, wische ich mit ihm wie ein Besen das Spinnnennetz weg, damit für mich eine Lücke entsteht, ohne dass ich das Netz je berührt habe. Dabei merke ich, dass etwas mit der Decke nicht stimmt. Es ist, als ob ab einer bestimmten Linie es zwei unterschiedlich Hälften der Decke gibt, die nicht zusammengehören. Auf einmal erscheint aus der Decke ein Auge heraus, dann zwei, fünf, acht. Ich versuche, meine Armbrust rauszuholen, doch bevor ich den Griff berühren konnte, fällt diese Decke mit Augen herunter und aus den Augen werden zwei Klauen mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit. Ich mache einen Ausweichschritt nach hinten und werfe diesen Flughund weg.

Ich dachte mir bei dem Netz schon, dass es eine ziemlich große Spinne sein muss, jedoch habe ich nicht erwartet, dass sich die Farbe des Chitinpanzers dermaßen gut an die Umgebung angepasst hat, besonders bei einer so dunklen Höhle, wo man eine solche Spinne ohne eine Lichtquelle nicht bemerken würde, auch ohne die Tarnfarbe. Anscheinend ist die gefährliche Seite der Natur in dieser Welt eher hinterhältig als brutal. Ich muss immer wachsam sein. Alle Augen sind auf mich gerichtet, als die Spinne sich drohend aufbäumt und die mit Gift versehenen Kiefer zeigt.

Die natürlichen Gefahren scheinen zwar hinterhältig zu sein, aber es mangelt Ihnen an Aggressivität, um für mich eine ernsthafte Bedrohung zu sein. Wenn sie mir nach ihrem Üerraschungsangriff so viel Zeit für einen gezielten Schuss geben, erledigt die Armbrust für mich das Töten, ohne dass ich mich in Gefahr begeben müsste. Dennoch muss ich immer auf der Hut sein, denn einen Angriff, den ich nicht kommen sehe, kann ich nicht abwehren.

Glücklicherweise liegt die Spinne auf ihrem Rücken, so dass der Bolzenstiel, welcher unter ihrem Gesicht liegt, sichtbar herausragt. Meinen Fuß auf den toten Körper setzend, ziehe ich den Bolzen heraus und lade nach. "Ich will dir ja nichts vorschreiben, aber warum benutzt du gerade nur deine Armbrust? Du könntest sie schneller im Nahkampf erledigen." "Ich unterschätze nie meine Feinde." "Sehr löblich, aber etwas übertrieben für solche primitiven Wesen." "Egal ob primitiv oder nicht: Wenn es gerissen genug ist, sich an die passende Umgebung tarnen zu können, hat es sicher auch weitere Asse im Ärmel." "Und anhand einer Vermutung wirst du jetzt so paranoid?" "Hast du nicht diese giftige Flüssigkeit am Kiefer gesehen?" "Und du hast kein Gegengift?" "Doch aber nur eine begrenzte Menge." "Habe mich schon gewundert, was du gegen das Giftgas tun willst." "Schön, dass du dir Gedanken machst." "Werde nicht überheblich! Ich bin nur an diese Macht interessiert. Vergiss das nicht." "Ich habe schon seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr was vergessen. Doch wenn mein Teil der Abmachung erfüllt ist, erwarte ich von dir dieselbe Aufopferung." "Glaub mir: Ich halte meine Versprechen. Wo wir gerade schon dabei sind: Warum hast du diesen Ramsch gekauft?"

Ich brauch nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, was sie als Ramsch bezeichnet: Die Kette, welche ich um meine linke Schulter und über meiner rechten Seite meiner Hüfte gewickelt habe, sowie der Haken, den ich mit der Kette per Knoten verbunden habe und deren Spitze sich an einem Kettenring festgehakt hat. "Da ich nicht schweben kann, brauche ich andere Methoden um mich vor tiefen Stürzen zu sichern." "Wenn man gut aufpasst, fällt man auch nicht." "Große Worte für jemanden, der sich darum keine Sorgen machen muss." "Hmpf. Jeder kann mit Leichtigkeit schweben, wenn man sich in den Magiekünsten des Zwielichts auskennt." "Was ist denn nicht mit Leichtigkeit erreichbar, wenn man weiß, wie es geht?" "Jetzt wird es langsam öde. Konzentriere dich jetzt auf dein Ziel.", endet sie das Gespräch, bevor sie sich in meinen Schatten zurückzieht.

 **Und so endet dieses Kapitel.**

 **Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet, dass mein Kapitel so enden würde. Ursprünglich hatte ich im Kopf, dass der Kane diesen Flughund erst wegwirft, dann beim Spinnennetz einfach mit beiden Händen ein Loch reißt und das klebende Netz um seine Hand wickelt, damit es ihn nicht hindert, nur um zum Schluss den erneut angreifenden Flughund in seiner Hand zu zerquetschen.**

 **Doch dann empfand ich, dass es nicht zu ihm passt. Kane ist zwar stark, aber er wägt eher seine Situation und nutzt sie aus, als sich nur auf rohe Gewalt zu verlassen. Auch gibt es eine andere Charakteristik, die ich im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel erwähnen werde.**

 **Ich hätte dieses Kapitel eine Woche früher abgeschlossen, wenn ich nicht vor drei Wochen "Nioh" gekauft und angefangen hätte. Ich liebe Nioh und spiele es auch heute noch mit viel Freude. Deswegen bin ich ein wenig traurig, dass es kaum bis gar keine Fanfiction über dieses Spiel gibt. Ich hoffe, dass ich eines Tages ein Crossover zwischen Nioh und einem anderen Spiel/Anime/Film(z.B. Re: Zero) lesen werde. Ich würde es gerne selbst machen, aber ich möchte mich lieber darauf konzentrieren, nur eine Fanfiction zu machen, damit ich sie auch komplett machen kann.**

 **Aber genug davon, kommen wir zu dem Tipp: Alles kann eine Waffe sein, nur ist die Hälfte davon den eigenen Fäusten unterlegen.**


	10. Kapitel 9: Der verrottete Wald

Nachdem ich das andere Ende der Höhle erreicht habe, erstreckt sich vor mir ein großes Stück Wald, welches zum großen Teil von einem lilanen Gas umhüllt ist. Dessen Ausbreitung ist kreisförmig, womit der Ursprung höchstwahrscheinlich in der Mitte ist. Von dem verdorrten Zustand der unteren Hälfte der Bäume, die im Kontakt mit dem Gas stehen, sieht man, dass es etwas unnatürliches ist. Eine andere Auffälligkeit sind die gasfreien Lücken, die es eigentlich nicht geben soll. An diesen Lücken schafft es das Licht, durch die Baumkronen zu kommen, worauf ich vermute, dass das Gas das Licht meidet. Zur Überprüfung nähere ich mich dem Gas mit meiner brennenden Lampe. Und tatsächlich: Das Gas entfernt sich von mir auf eine gewisse Distanz von drei Metern.

"Midna, bist du im Schatten vor dem Gift geschützt?" "Ja. Frag besser nicht, es würde zu lange dauern, dir das zu erklären." "Ich weiß schon, was Hexereien sind." "Das ist Schattenmagie, keine Hexerei. Was auch immer das sein soll." "Hexereien sind alle Magien auf der Grundlage des Elements der Dunkelheit." "Aha, schön für dich." "Nun, solange das stimmt, was du mir gesagt hast, können wir unbeirrt fortfahren." "Bewege dich einfach!"

Mit der Lampe an meinem Gurt, zerbrochener Klinge in meiner Rechten und Haken in meiner Linken bewege ich mich durch das Gas hindurch. Der Boden unter mir ist voller verdorrter, braunfarbene Gräser und selbst die fleischfressenden Pflanzen liegen verrottet auf dem Boden. Da keine Verletzungsspuren vorhanden sind, nehme ich an, dass das Gift sie ausgelöscht hat.

Ich bin nur noch ungefähr fünfzig Meter vom Zentrum entfernt, als ich ein Schmatzgeräusch höre. Ich nähere mich behutsam den Ursprung des Geräusches und höre nun auch ein Rascheln. Beide Geräusche scheinen vom Zentrum zu kommen. Nach einer kurzen Weile sehe ich einen schwachen Umriss von etwas mit der Form einer fast menschengroßen Vase, als das Rascheln verstummt und nur die Schmatzgeräusche übrig bleiben. Ich bewege mich keinen Stück, mache keinen Mucks und konzentriere meine Sinne aufs Schärfste. Was auch immer das ist, es hat mich möglicherweise entdeckt.

Einige Sekunden vergehen, ohne dass etwas passiert. Ich bewege mich langsam vorwärts, immer darauf bedacht, so zu stehen, dass ich jederzeit ausweichen kann. Der Umriss nimmt mehr und mehr Form an. Das obere Ende sind in Wirklichkeit mit Blut gefärbte Zähne, die auf einer gelblichen, fast kniehohen Scheibe liegen. Der restliche Teil darunter ist holzfarben und außer dem oberen Ende kugelförmig. Da sich die wenigen Zähne horizontal angeordnet sind und dieses Wesen das Gas von oben aussondert, befindet sich das Maul mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit oben in der Mitte.

Doch hinter diesem Wesen sehe ich noch etwas, welches durch das Gas nur als Silhouette zu sehen ist. Es sieht aus wie eine fast haushohe Wirbelsäule mit einem Topf inklusive Deckel am oberen Ende. Doch als Topf und Deckel sich von meiner Richtung aus trennen und sich wieder zusammenfügen und dadurch dieses Schmatzgeräusch entsteht, hat sich dieses Ding im Hintergrund als weiteres Maul verraten.

Ich bin nur noch fünf Meter von diesem Wesen entfernt, als sich dieses andere Maul von dem dichten Gas des ersteren Mauls hervorscheint und sich vor mir in all seiner Pracht offenbart. Der Kopf ist eine rotviolett gefärbte Mischung aus fleischfressender Pflanze und einem Pelikanmaul, welches mit goldfarbenen Linien bestückt ist, die wie Streifen angeordnet sind und seitlich an den Mundenden förmlich in ein Schneckenhaus übergehen. Die Wirbelsäule ist in Wirklichkeit ein dicker Zweighals mit Dornen in regelmäßigen Abständen.

Es stellt sich über das erste Maul, als es sein Maul öffnet und unkenntliche Kadaver voller Löcher hineinschüttet, woraufhin sich die Scheibe, was wahrscheinlich die Lippe ist sich in die Mitte stark zusammenzieht, sodass sich die Zähne berühren obgleich der Abstand vorhin fast eine halbe Armlänge war. Das zweite Maul öffnet sich ein wenig, um mit seinem Geruchsorgan zu schnüffeln, während es unabsichtlich seine Zähne offenbart. Entweder werde ich jetzt bemerkt oder es bemerkt mich gar nicht mehr, bis es zu spät ist. Unglücklicherweise scheint es Ersteres zu sein, denn es dreht sich in meine Richtung zu und bäumt sich auf, wahrscheinlich eine Art Drohgebärde. Der Höhe nach zu urteilen, hat dieses zweite Maul mit seinem Zweighals eine Länge von vier Metern.

Glücklicherweise habe ich einen Vorteil in Reichweite. Wieder einmal ziehe ich meine Armbrust, doch dieses Mal passiert etwas anderes: Das zweite Maul, auf das ich ziele, versteckt sich hinter dem runden Hauptkörper, um aus meiner Schusslinie zu fliehen. _Wie ist das möglich?_ Dann wird mir klar, welchen Fehler ich gemacht habe: Der Bolzen ist vom Blut und den giftigen Sekreten seiner Opfer verschmutzt.

Ich mache einen Bogen um dieses Wesen, um zu sehen, wo die andere Seite dieses Zweighals ist, als ich das Knirschen von Holz höre. Noch mehr Hinterhalte?! Von der Seite sehe ich, wie die andere Seite des ausgestreckt vor mir liegenden Zweighals mit dem Hauptkörper verbunden ist, doch das zweite Maul ist hinter dem Giftgas nicht zu sehen. Lediglich das Knirschen von Holz lässt mich erahnen, was es vorhaben könnte. Da es die Funktion meiner Armbrust kennt, ist es gut möglich, dass es Gegenmaßnahmen ergreift, weswegen ich meine Armbrust zurückstecke und wieder meinen Haken ergreife.

Gleich darauf folgt die Bestätigung meiner Theorie, denn das zweite Maul kehrt mit einem riesigen vermoderten Baumstamm zwischen den Zähnen aus dem Nebel zurück. Ich kann das Maul nicht einmal sehen, so dick ist der Baumstamm. Es haltet den Stamm aufrecht, um mit einem vertikalen Angriff zu beginnen. Der Stamm selbst ist nicht schwer auszuweichen, doch die Äste am Ende des Stammes sind sehr dicht aneinandergereiht und können beim Aufprall zerbrechen, womit ich auf Splitter achten muss. Doch es gibt Gesetze auf der Welt, die man nicht zerrütten kann. Und eines davon ist die Regel, dass bei einer kreisartigen Bewegung von etwas der Aufprallpunkt dort am stärksten wirkt, wo die Entfernung zum Drehpunkt am Größten ist.

Schlussfolgernd ist der Aufprallpunkt am Drehpunkt am schwächsten, also renne ich direkt auf ihn zu. Ich ducke mich, damit der Baumstamm mich nicht berührt und rolle, um nicht an Geschwindigkeit einzubüßen. Gleichzeitig entferne ich mich weiter vom stärksten Aufprallpunkt, welcher Dreck und Splitter umherwirft. Während es versucht, den Stamm nach diesem heftigen Schlag wieder hochzuheben, stehe ich schon unter dem zweiten Maul.

Es ist zu weit oben, als dass ich es mit meiner Klinge treffen könnte, also werfe ich meinen Haken in die Lücke zwischen den beiden Zahnreihen und dem Baumstamm, sodass es sich im Maul verhakt, und ziehe die Kette nach unten. Es versucht, in die andere Richtung zu ziehen, doch das Gewicht des Baumstamms in seinem Maul ist auf meiner Seite. Als es nach einigem Ziehen auf meiner Augenhöhe steht, steche ich mit der Klinge in der rechten Hand mehrere Male auf die harte Verbindung zwischen Zweighals und Maul ein. Als Reaktion darauf windet es sich in Schmerz, entkommt jedoch meinen eisernen Griff nicht. Dies ist jedoch vorbei, als es den Stamm loslässt.

Dann kann selbst das Gewicht meiner Rüstung nicht verhindern, dass mir der Boden von den Füßen weggezogen wird. Da ich gerade keinen Halt habe, versuche ich, mich an der Kette Stück für Stück hochzuhieven, damit ich das Abstechen fortsetzen kann. "Baum!", höre ich Midna rufen, während ich mich hochziehe. Beim Umschauen sehe ich den von ihr erwähnten Baum, auf den ich zufliege und mit dessen Stamm ich kollidieren würde. Stattdessen seile ich mich ab und bereite mich auf den Aufprall mit den Boden vor. Ich stecke meine Klinge ein und tue meine Arme um meinen Kopf, sodass meine Arme den Großteil des Aufpralls abfangen, während ich mich durch die fortsetzende Bewegung ständig drehe, bis die Kette wieder angespannt ist und ich wieder in der Luft bin. In der Mitte der Kette kommt es zum Aufprall mit dem Baum, wodurch sich auf meiner Seite die Kette um den Baum wickelt.

Ich werde einmal um den Baum gedreht, bis ich an der Seite des Baumstamms Halt finde, wo die Kette angefangen hat, sich um den Baum zu wickeln. Ich ziehe mein Katana mitsamt Schwertscheide aus meinem Gurt raus und ramme es in die Lücke des Kettenrings am Ende der Kette, welches ich in der Hand halte, sowie in einen Kettenring, wo sich die Kette angefangen hat zu wickeln. Danach spüre ich wieder, wie die Gravitation mich herunterzieht. Auf den Boden abrollend sehe und höre ich, wie das andere Maul vergeblich versucht, sich von der Kette herauszureißen. Stattdessen gräbt sich dieser stumpfe Haken ins Fleisch rein, während mein Katana die Kette festhält. _Du kannst ziehen wie du willst: Eine Schwertscheide aus verstärkten Magnetstein wirst du nicht so leicht zertrümmern._ Mit meinen zerbrochen Schwert in meiner rechten Hand renne ich auf das andere Maul zu, um es zu Ende zu bringen.

Um jedoch nah genug an die verletzte Verbindung ranzukommen, muss ich zu ihm hochkommen. Ich springe und greife mit meinen Händen nach der Kette, um mich hochzuziehen. Danach sind es nur ein paar Schritte und ein Sprung, bis ich nah genug bin, um nach den Zweighals zu greifen. Das andere Maul macht es mir auch ziemlich leicht, indem es nicht aufhört, an der Kette zu ziehen, womit sie schön straff bleibt und es mir ermöglicht, meinen Plan auszuführen: Ich klammere mich mit meinen freien Gliedmaßen fest um den Zweighals, während ich mit meiner Klinge die verwundete Stelle weiter bearbeite. Es windet sich, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen - was eigentlich auch stimmt - , doch ich habe immer noch einen eisernen Griff und Gravitation wird mich diesmal nicht daran hindern, es zu Ende zu bringen.

Es wirft sich nach links, nach recht, zum Himmel hinauf, mit Krach zum Boden, dreht sich und schwenkt sich, doch am Ende ist mit diesem einen Hieb, der das letzte Stück der Verbindung abtrennt, der Kampf entschieden. Ich falle mitsamt dem Zweighals zu Boden und dämpfe den Sturz durch eine Rolle ab. Während das andere Maul verrottet, zuckt der Zweighals, als würde es nicht einsehen wollen, was passiert ist. Das erste Maul hingegen, welches immer noch geschlossen ist, öffnet sich, soweit es kann, um noch viel mehr Gift auszusetzen. Vergebens, denn ich habe immer noch meine Lampe dabei.

Zuerst hole ich mein Katana und meine Kette mitsamt Haken zurück. Dann komme ich mit der Klinge in meiner Hand vorsichtig näher. Drei Meter vom Hauptkörper entfernt, sehe ich unter mir einer der Wurzeln jenes Hauptkörpers, auf die ich sofort einsteche. Heraus kommt eine lilane Flüssigkeit, welche den schon verrottenden Boden noch mehr auslaugt, sodass nur noch vertrocknete Erde übrig bleibt. Wenn ich also so weitermache, wird ein gutes Stück Wald nur noch Ödland sein. Stattdessen probiere ich etwas anderes: Ich gieße ein wenig Öl über die giftige Flüssigkeit und setze es mit meiner Lampe in Brand.

Das Ergebnis ist erstaunlich: Das Feuer breite sich über der giftigen Flüssigkeit aus, als wäre es getrocknetes Stroh. Nach kurzer Zeit jedoch erlischt das Feuer in einem Zischen rasant und übrig bleibt nur noch Wasser. "Interessante Idee mit dem Feuer, aber das nächste Mal denkst du auch daran, dass du mit solchen Experimenten einen Waldbrand hättest auslösen können." Ich drehe meinen Kopf nach hinten, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen. "Dieses Stück Wald hier ist fast komplett verrottet. Das Feuer wäre nie weit gekommen, selbst wenn es nicht durch das Wasser gelöscht wäre. Wo wir von Wasser sprechen...", ich schaue zurück auf die Brandstelle: "Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich sehe, wie die Finsternis Wasser korrumpiert." "Heh. Ihr Menschen glaubt auch, dass alles, was ihr nicht kennt, finstere Magie ist, anstatt der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen." "Dann leuchte mich auf." "Du liegst nicht ganz falsch mit der Finsternis, denn dieses Wesen wurde von ihr korrumpiert. Jedoch ist das Gift keine Finsternis, sondern ein Produkt der Veränderung des Wesens."

"Eine Finsternis, die ein Wesen von Grund auf verändern kann. Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor", verhöre ich Midna indirekt, auch wenn ich erahne, dass es nicht ganz dasselbe ist. "Wage es nicht, seine unreine Finsternis mit der wahren Finsternis gleichzusetzen.", ihre Miene verzieht sich mit Hass: "Es ist nur ein Produkt eines machthungriger Para...". Sie haltet sich vor Schreck den Mund zu, doch dann ist es schon zu spät. Aus den wenigen Wörtern kann ich ein paar Schlüsse ziehen. 1.: Für diesen Thronräuber empfindet sie tatsächlich nur Abneigung, womit die Chance, dass sie einer seiner Spione ist, verschwindend gering ist 2.: Möglicherweise treibt Gier die Gier nach Macht diesen Thronräuber an, womit sich die Frage stellt, ob er auch nach dieser dunklen Macht sucht. 3.: Ihre Definition der Finsternis ist anders als meine, denn für mich ist die Finsternis die korrumpierte Dunkelheit."Kontrolliere deinen Hass. Unkontrollierte Emotionen machen einen verwundbar." Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe: "Ich weiß."

Ich bewege mich zum Hauptkörper, während ich etwas Öl in meinen Mund nehme. Beim Hauptkörper angekommen, schütte ich die Hälfte des Öls in meiner Flasche in das Maul, wobei ich darauf achte, den Rand zu streifen. Der Hauptkörper gröhnt, als würde es den Geschmack von Öl nicht mögen. Ich stecke die Flasche weg, nehme die Lampe raus und halte sie vor mir. Dann puste ich das Öl in meinem Mund durch die Flamme in der Lampe, wodurch ein Feuerstrahl entsteht. Jener Feuerstrahl berührt den mit Öl beschichteten Rand, entzündet das Öl und verursacht eine Kettenreaktion, in der der Hauptkörper anfängt, lichterloh zu brennen. Es brüllt in Verzweiflung über seinen qualvollen Tod, doch es ließ mir keine andere Wahl. Es hat Vorkehrungen getroffen, um länger am Leben zu bleiben, also muss es auch in Kauf nehmen, länger leiden zu müssen.

Durch das starke Feuer verschwindet das Gift, welches die Luft verpestet hat und ich kann wieder Dinge von Weitem sehen. Nach einmaligem Umsehen sehe ich auch mein Ziel: Eine Landbrücke, die zu einem verfallenen Tempel führt. Vor der Landbrücke wird die Sicht auf den Weg durch Hügel und Bäume versperrt, doch weiter rechts sehe ich einen Pfad, der mich dorthin führen könnte, wenn es eine Abbiegung nach links gibt. Ein letztes Mal schaue ich auf das zweite Maul, dass reglos im Boden liegt, um sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht wie die vorherige fleischfressende Pflanze weiter kampffähig ist. Da sie sich weiterhin nicht regt, widme ich mich wieder dem Pfad und lasse den verrottenden Wald hinter mir.

 **Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass ich so viel Text für einen Kampf gegen eine Pflanze mit Doppelmaul brauchen würde. Ursprünglich wollte ich eigentlich einen Kampf weiter sein.**

 **Egal, dann habe ich halt unabsichtlich einen Miniboss erschaffen. Könnte schlimmer sein.**

 **Nochmal möchte ich fragen, ob es unter meinen Lesern welche gibt, die sich sehr gut im Zelda Universum auskennen, damit ich einen tieferen Blick in das Triforce und seine Träger bekommen kann.**

 **Noch etwas: Ich werde nach jedem Kapitel ein altes überarbeiten, um mögliche Widersprüche zu beseitigen. Muss nichts Großes sein.**

 **Auf zum nächsten Tipp: Das Blut der Narren, die ihren Platz nicht kennen.**


End file.
